More Than Human
by Kerica
Summary: A gang from over the Wall is after the technology created by a close knit family of scientists when all they had wanted was to save the girl they created the technology for. Of course, what one person uses for good, another always wants to use it for their own selfish evil purposes. Will John, Dorian, and Rudy be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Human – Chapter 1**

Those dark brown eyebrows were furrowed and were even more deepest than normal and the frown was curved so far down it almost reached his chin. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," the mocha colored man raised a brow, his vivid blue eyes curious but knowing. John Kennex was well known for being grumpy. They hadn't worked together long but he was starting to get a handle on the differences between just…John, grumpy John, and 'don't fuck with me' John. Usually the latter occurred when he had a bad dream, as noted by the dark bags under his dark hazel-green eyes.

"It's nothing," John grumbled, shutting his car door and walking around towards the precinct. Though, in fact, it was quite the opposite. As of late he had been having reoccurring nightmares of being in a gun fight and this woman is in danger but he could never reach her. Whatever, they were just dreams. Pushing open the doors, John didn't wait for Dorian before as he walked ahead, "I ate some bad noodles is all."

"Whatever you say, man," Dorian shrugged. It was like pulling teeth to get John to talk about anything personal. Which was good and bad, he supposed. "Captain wanted to see us. It sounded pretty urgent." He eyed the man's cup. It had been full when he heated it. Now it was more than half gone. Definitely had a bad night. He'd have to be more alert to compensate...though John always managed to surprise him. Whether he got enough sleep or not didn't seem to affect him like it would most.

Nodding, John veered away from his desk to make a new course to the Captain's office. He took another swig of the coffee, frowning at how it was colder than he'd like, but he didn't want to risk the Bleeding Heart sticking his damn finger in it. He opened the glass doors of Sandra's office after knocking, "You wanted to see me? I can assure you whatever happened wasn't my fault."

Sandra rolled her eyes, but a smile quirked at her lips anyway, "No, it has nothing to do with you." She nudged the case file towards him, "A man by the name of Dr. Weiskei was found dead in a gheto dumpster with a bullet through the back of his head. We don't know who shot him, but we know why. He's been working on advanced technology, but has kept a majority of his works secret. He's patented a couple small things, like tools that are used to work on androids," she motioned to Dorian, "But nothing spectacular. Only those who try and stay secret have something to hide. When his attackers went after him and didn't get the information they wanted, they killed him."

Raising a brow, John picked up the file, glancing over the contents. "Any leads as of yet?" he asked, pausing when a picture popped up on the screen paper of the doctor next to an Asian woman in what looks like a lab. Both were grinning widely and holding a frame with a document inside, likely the patent Sandra spoke of. She looked familiar... "Or do you just want us to do the digging ourselves?"

"Only place we got is the coffee shop he always went to, and this chip. It was sent to us anonymously and we got it not too long after we received the repot about Dr. Weiskei," Sandra explained, reaching into her desk drawer and placing the unsealed envelop on the desk as well.

"A chip?" the detective frowned, picking up the envelope. He titled it so that the microchip slipped out into his palm. "Do you think the killers sent it out? What's on it?"

"That's the thing," Sandra sighed, shaking her head, "Nothing we have will accept this. It's encrypted to the point it'll only work in whatever it was made to sync with. Like a key to a lock. Dorian, if you want to give it a try you can. None of the MXs were able to, but since you have a different software system, it might work."

Dorian nodded and stepped forward, taking the chip from John. He took a good look at it, taking in all it's slots and size before placing it where it should go. He tried scanning it, downloading, updating, took an extra minute to hopefully decrypt it, but...the only thing that happened was a symbol appeared in hs vision. What looked like a butterfly cocoon, and it wanted a password, "I think this is a memory card. My system recognized it, but I can't get any further besides the password screen."

"Well...that's better than what we had," Sandra held her hands out palms up helplessly, "I'm not supposed to let you guys have it, but whatever it goes to must obviously have similar programming to you, Dorian, so keep it with you. At least if anyone comes here looking for it, we'll know it's safe. In any case," she leaned back in her chair, "You guys head to the coffee shop and find out what you can. I'll let Dorian know if we get any new leads."

"Right, I could use more coffee anyway," John smirked before he motioned for Dorian to follow him. He sighed when he slipped into his car once they exited the building. "So we've got a dead doctor who apparently has a lot of secrets and memory chip. Sounds like illegal trade gone bad."

"Illegal something, that's more than likely true," Dorian nodded, "Well, the shop's downtown. Let's see what we find."

* * *

Pulling up to the street where the coffee shop was supposed to be, the detective frowned at the scenery. This was where the doc would spend most of his days? Granted this wasn't as bad as most of the places John got sent to, but still. It seemed so crowded, too crowded for any seasoned criminal to make any deals here. John pulled over and parked in a free spot a ways down from the shop. Of course all the others were full. Damn limited parking. "Come on, let's get this over with so I can get my coffee." he grumbled to Dorian, slipping out of the car.

Upon opening the door to the coffee shop, John paused to take in the scent. Ah, they brew the real stuff here. Not the genetically altered crap most sell now. Granted the organic stuff was more expensive, shops that still use it tended to bring in a good crowd. He glanced at Dorian when he slipped in behind him. Right. Murdered doc first. Walking up to the counter, he nodded to the middle aged man who stood ready to take an order. "Hello-"

"Let me guess, you like your coffee black, no sugar, no cream," the man chuckled warmly.

"Yes, but that's besides the point. For now at least." John stated rather seriously. Damn, he needed some sleep. "I'm detective John Kennex. I have some questions to ask about one of your customers. We were informed that he was a regular here, and hoped you could help us out."

A woman who looked about the same age as the man eyed him, "We have quite a few regulars here, sir. You'll have to be more specific."

"He may have brought his computer with him here a lot," Dorian threw out a speculation.

"Well that does narrow down the list, since we only have so many plug-ins. What did he look like?" she asked.

Noticing the subtle change in both workers, John had feeling they knew exactly who he was asking about. "He'd been around both of your ages, brown hair, blue eyes, around 5'7. His name is Dr. Weikiei. Can you tell us anything you can about this man?"

"Dr. Weiskei would always sit over at the corner chair, against the wall," the woman pointed to the table with one seat with the back against the wall.

Dorian glanced over and took note of the positioning of the chair and table. It was where the person would be able to see the entire store and would have his right side and back covered. A tactical seat. Snipers or anyone looking through the window wouldn't be able to see him. He would notice anyone and everyone that walked in the door, as well. He obviously knew he was being looked for or knew the dangers of his work. He looked back at the two. By the rings on their fingers, they were husband and wife. "Did you know him? What was he like?"

"He was always a quiet one," the man answered hesitantly after glancing at his wife, "Kept to himself, never caused any trouble. A model customer actually. Always tipping before he left. Jacob got the same thing everyday: a blueberry muffin and Columbia roast with Irish cream and a generous amount of sugar."

"Jacob? So you did know the doctor." John pushed, narrowing his eyes.

He nodded, "We went to the same school back in the day, yes. Jacob comes in so much now that we even started reserving that seat just for him. Least I could do for him really. He kept my nose clean through some rough years. I think he only came here to be around people. See his wife died the year, and his daughter is off across seas studying abroad, so he gets lonely."

"I'm sorry officers, I know nothing about this." the man stated firmly, reaching out and taking his wife's hand, "Now if you could be so kind as to order or leave. We have customers to tend to."

"In a minute, now don't make me bring the law into this. A man is dead, and you two know more than your telling us. If you don't start talking, we'll shut this place down while we wait for a warrant. Your choice." the detective shot back, locking his eyes with the man's. "So..." John glanced at the man's name tag, "Raiden, what's it going to be?"

Dorian took note of the woman's nametag as well, "Eri...We're just trying to help. I'm sure whatever the doctor was up to wasn't as bad as what the men who killed him were - are - trying to do."

Eri bit her lip and the ginger looked to her black haired husband, "Should we? They might be able to keep /her/ safe. What are we going to do? Keep her there?"

"Keep who where?" John looked between the two, "Who is this 'her' you're talking about?"

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Raiden shook his head, "Fine...I hate keeping her in there anyway...Listen, we can't talk here." Not letting Eri's hand go, Raiden waved over one of his employees to watch the counter while he lead the way into the back room. "Before we explain...My wife and I have nothing to do with any of this, alright. We're honest people, making an honest living. All we're guilty of is helping out a friend."

"Alright," turning to Dorian John gave him a pointed look, "They don't get reported. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Dorian nodded. What was so important they had to keep it a secret?

Eri rubbed Raiden's arm where he had his tiger tattoo...it usually calmed either or both of them down, "Don't hurt her, when you find her. Don't let /anyone/ hurt her. If she has to be deactivated, don't let a stranger do it. That's all /I/ have to ask."

"Are you withholding an android?" Dorian was surprised.

"Not quite..." Eri looked away.

Exchanging glances with Dorian, John glanced passed the couple to an oddly placed shelf of pans and other items the shop used daily. "What do you mean 'not quite'?"

Raiden stepped between the detective and the shelf. He may not have completely agreed with what Jacob had done, but she... Raiden and Eri both had been there the day she was born. Sure, they weren't as close as her Godmother, but hell, they still cared. "...Jacob came to us a few months ago asking if he could use our store as...a cover for his lab. He needed somewhere safe and trusted because what he was going to do was considered...unethical to say the least. He help us our more times than either of us could count, kept our heads above water when we were drowning in debt. We agreed. We...looked after someone for him when he needed us to."

"Who?" John pushed, tired of them beating around the bush. "Who are you looking after?"

"...Her name is Sarrina..." Raiden caved, placing his free hand over Eri's hand.

"If we swear we won't do anything to her, will you take us to her?" Dorian asked gently.

Eri shook her head, "You'll have to go there yourselves. There's an alternate exit. You can't get out here, only go in."

"It was a sure safe that Jacob did to insure that no one could get in without his say so." Raiden pulled away from his wife to walk over to the shelf. Pulling it out, he revealed a metal door. "There's a tunnel on the other side. You have to take it all the way down to the other door down there...Sarrina will be in the lab..."

John motioned for Dorian to follow as he walked up to the door. It had some heavy duty works to it, made to keep unwanted things out. "Right so how do you open it?"

Raiden reached over to a panel on the side and typed in a quick code. The light above the panel flashed green while an audible sounds of the door unlocking followed. "Once I close the door, I can't reopen it for several hours so get to the other door quick. It'll remain unlocked for ten minutes, so don't take the scenic pace. You'll be trapped in there if you do."

"Got it," Dorian confirmed and followed after John when he entered. The door closed behind them leaving them in the dark, and Dorian activated his built-in flashlight, shining it ahead of them. The tunnel was only wide enough fro two people to walk side-by-side and it was musky and damp. They made their way across the tunnel at a quickened pace, "Sarrina must've been very important to the doctor in order to go though such great lengths to protect her."

"Or dangerous. Maybe the good doctor went a little crazy in the head when his wife died." John suggested, his nose scrunching up at the smell. For going to such lengths to hide this Sarrina, they couldn't even keep water out. Reaching the other door, John took a silent breath. Whatever laid on the other side might not be too welcoming of two strangers. "Right, be ready for anything." John murmured, his hand hovering over his gun before he opened the door.

Inside the pure white coloring of the lab was almost blinding in comparison to the dark tunnel. White tiles, white walls and ceilings. Most of the items all suggested medical usage while some things, such as the room off to the side, suggested otherwise. Moving in farther, John could see into the small room clearly. A small bed, dresser, desk, and a bookshelf. Stuff confirming that someone lived there.

"Police, is anyone there?" John called out, cautiously watching for movement.

Dorian scanned the area, "John...there's a heat signature, but it's really faint. Almost...dormant. It's not getting colder and it's not getting warmer. It's coming from inside that room," he pointed, "There's nothing or no one else here."

"Well let's go check it out then," he walked over to the room, glancing around inside. Some generic pictures of landscapes hung on the soft blue walls to give some personality to it all. John checked the bed, but there wasn't anyone on top or bottom. "You sure you're not broken? There's no one in here."

There was a large box set in plain sight and Dorian walked over to it. He knelt down beside it, and grabbed the edges of the lid, "No, I'm not broken," he lifted it and in the box was a half naked woman curled in the fetal position, with brown hair down her back, "The heat signature is coming from her. This must be Sarrina..." he saw a pendant...resting on the bottom of the box, the silver chain around her neck. His database booted up and his cybernetics glowed as he looked up what kind of butterfly that was, since it wasn't the common Monarch most people wore. As he thought...it was the Purple Spotted Swallowtail, or scientifically known as...Graphium Weiskei. The Doctor's last name.

John rolled his eyes as he started over to see this Sarrina when a picture on the nightstand caught his eye. It was of the doctor and a young woman very similar in appearance. Picking up the photo, John walked over to stand beside Dorian. His brows immediately furrowed as he glanced between the picture and the woman. "Looks like the doctor was trying to make an android of this woman." John offered the photo to Dorian as he knelt down to get a closer look. "Is she off or something?"

"Looks like it. Though, it's strange…she has vitals. A pulse, slow but there, internal organs…everything suggests she's human, but…" Dorian reached out and brushed her hair from her face, "She has cybernetics. I think what Eri meant by 'not quite' is that…Sarrina's a cyborg. That is the only logical conclusion I can come up with at the moment."

"What? You mean she's part android?" John made a face as looked over the...sleeping woman. "You know what this means right? The good doctor has been performing human experiments. That would explain why he was killed. Either he tried selling her and the buyers didn't like what they were going to be given; or he was just doing the experiments and some crime group caught wind of it. Either way we need to take her to the Captain. Can you turn her on?" He snickered at his half joke as he motioned to the woman.

Dorian didn't respond, just rolled his eyes and reached into the box, hauling her out of it, "C'mon, let's see what we can do for ya," he murmured and moved over to the bed. He laid her down, and straightened her necklace out before he began looking for, more or less, the 'power' button. He tucked his hand under her neck to move he head, when he felt an indent. Feeling it a bit more he was able to use his pinky and reach in, pressing the small button.

Sarrina's eyes snapped open in an instant, her mouth dropping as she gasped and arched up into a sitting position. She...she had been in such a calm state, and to be woken like that felt similar to being hit with a bag of bricks. Blinking her unique violet-green eyes, she looked around her. Two men watched her. Where was her father? Where was she? Alerts flashed in her inner eyes, showing errors in central memory processor. Sarrina couldn't remember anything before they started on the procedure.

John raised a brow as he watched her, "Sarrina?" Her head turned in his direction, meaning that really was her name, "My name is John Kennex. I'm a detective. Do you understand me?"

When she thought of speaking, more alerts appeared. Her vocal processors weren't working either. She could speak... Placing her hand against her throat, Sarrina bowed her head in frustration. Why was this happening? She wasn't supposed to be conscious until she was fully functional...why was she being activated now?

"You're mute?" Dorian frowned, "We'll stick to yes or no questions, okay, Sarrina? Do you understand us?" He shrugged off his jacket and put it around her since all she wore was a purple tube top and black short shorts, more than likely for easier access to parts of her body to do work on them. "My name is Dorian," he explained gently.

Curling her legs to her body, she tugged the jacket over her as must as she could after being made suddenly aware of how little clothing she wore. She gave Dorian a firm nod to answer his question.

"Can you fix her? Yes and no questions aren't going to cut it. We need more information, and she's the only one who can answer." the detective asked, walking over to the dresser. "Sarrina, we need you to come with us alright? We'll find you some cloths first though."

"I won't be able to here, her voice box is missing," Dorian shook his head and stood up, "We could take her to Rudy. I'm worried the Captain will want to deactivate her once we get the information we need." He glanced back at her, feeling protective. She looked so...frail, confused, and innocent. He'd already watched a droid who could've lived be shut down because she had human skin. Even to someone like him, he...didn't like it. The thought of this cyborg woman being shut down, as the saying went, 'made his stomach turn' even though of course he didn't have one and didn't eat.

"Right..." John drew out as he found a large t-shirt and pair of pants. He didn't bother with the fact that the shirt was a size too big, nor did he bother pointing out the fact that the Captain could still have her deactivated. "Well, then once she's changed and ready to go, we can take her to Rudy. He's going to have a field day..."

Sarrina tilted her head as the detective tossed her the clothing. Keeping the jacket around her shoulders, she gripped the pieces. Glancing between the two of them she made a grunting noise, gesturing with her hands to turn around. She was only going to slip into the clothes, but the thought of them watching her made her nervous.

Dorian smiled reassuringly at her and walked over to John, the both of them turning to face the wall, "We promised that we wouldn't hurt her. Try and be nice. She's not like me, or the MXs, she's got a heart and mind, okay? Don't treat her like a tool. I get we need information, but if we scare he we might not get what we need."

"I'm not trying to scare her," John grumbled, "and I am nice." A small silence settled over the two, making Kennex shift around. "I am nice. I just have...moods." Upon seeing Dorian's snickering look, John grumbled under his breath about the DRN never believing him.

A tap on the shoulder signaled that Sarrina had finished. John turned, and gave her a once over. The baggy shirt almost looked like a dress on her short frame. The pants seemed to fit other than the fact she had to pull them up often. Feeling his partner's eyes on him, John mentally grumbled, "You, uh, you look great."

Dorian reached out, pulling her hair out from under the shirt as well as the necklace, "Let's get out of here, and see if our scientist can give you your voice back, okay?" he placed his arm around her shoulders, and looked at John, "Once we know where the exit is, we can send someone down here to confiscate everything and use it as evidence."

"Yeah, we'll have to figure out a way to explain why the lab was connected to the coffee shop while we're at it." John, raised a brow at his synthetic partner. That was the second time he messed with that necklace. "Fond of jewelry, are we?"

Sarrina tilted her head at she watched the two. Most curious. She couldn't tell if either acted seriously towards another or not. Reaching up, Sarrina touched his temple causing his systems to respond by granting her the information she sought. The back of her mind hold her that this was an attempt to restore what she has lost, like restoring a file. Dorian's mind however did not provide the data that she needed, though did quite entertained her briefly with his own memories. Sarrina stored this shared data for a later time to observe, and pulled her hand away. If she could apologize she would have, instead bowed her head.

"It's okay, I don't mind. That must how you get information," Dorian patted her arm and the three of them made their way towards one of the doors at the back. There was another tunnel, and this was longer than the first. He turned on his flashlight and shined it ahead of them, "You first, John."

The detective took point of the group, making his way at a quickened pace since neither knew whether or not this tunnel would seal up too, "This doctor had a thing for tunnels." He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder, "You two keeping up?"

Sarrina kept close to Dorian, her sensors switching to allow her to see in the dark. This didn't exactly calm her nerves, however. This would be the first time, since her she came here with her father, that she left the lab, and these sensors were so weird. They triggered without her really even thinking of it, and heightened everything around her. Sarrina could scan the man's heart rate and other vitals just by looking at him. According to what she remembers of the preparations for her procedure, when her father had completed everything, he was going to train her to get used to these changes. In fact, her just walking around like this sent alerts flashing in her mind, warning of overstimulation.

"Hey, calm down," Dorian soothed, feeling her tense and he saw how her eyes darted around, like they were trying to take in everything at once, "Try and focus on one thing at a time. Deep breaths. This is all new to you, right?" To John he said, "We're keeping up just fine. Keep going."

"Noted," Dorian nodded and his cybernetics glowed, "This is the warehouse behind the coffee shop. It's in use, so no one would think to look here. There's an alleyway in the back where he could easily slip out of unnoticed, and the crowd around here is dense so he would easily be able to blend. Dr. Weiskei was very thorough to make sure Sarrina or his work wasn't found."

Sarrina hesitated at the entrance way, something like a tingling sensation making her want to stay in place. She would have if the two men didn't seem to want to head out. John turned to her, still holding open the door. "You okay?" he asked, raising a brow, "Look I promise you everything is going to be just fine. You just have to trust us on this. Okay? Come on, lets go get you fixed up. I bet you have a wonderful voice."

A small smile tugged at Sarrina's lips, noting how he seemed to be talking to her as if she were a small child, not that she blamed him. She /felt/ like a child right now, not wanting to leave...but she trusted them. Taking a breath, she forced herself away from the tingling feeling and immediately warning flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened and she ran forward, grabbing John's and Dorian's arms. She pulled hurriedly at them to get them out into the ally way.

"Hey, hey, hey!" John tried to stop her once outside, "What's-" A thunderous /boom/ shook the ground, followed by several car alarms and screams. "What the hell was that?!"

His cybernetics flared to life as he scanned everything, "A security system must've been set up to detonate and destroy the lab if Sarrina left!" Dorian turned on her, "Did you know about that? Is that why you hesitated and then rushed us out here?" he demanded. All of that information...gone. The doctor would've made sure it would all be burned to a crisp, and unsalvageable.

Sarrina moved back away from Dorian, her eyes wide as she shook her head. How could she tell them what she had felt? What she saw in her mind? Honest to God, the woman had no earthly idea that her father would have set something like that up. Looking to John, he wasn't any more pleased about this than Dorian so there was no help from him. Her sensors plotted various escape routes, but Sarrina figured running wouldn't do any good.

"Damnit," John growled, kicking a rock in frustration. There went any and all leads they had. The detective had to admit that the doctor had been extremely thorough in setting everything up. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Sighing darkly, John turned to the...cyborg-whatever, woman, "Let's just get to the car and get her to Rudy. I want answers, and the only way to get them now is through her."

Dorian pressed his lips together in a thin line, and reached out, taking her arm, "Come on, the car's this way." He wasn't happy about what happened, but there wasn't anything to do now. He led the way this time and the three of them moved into the crowd and to the police car. "I sent the Captain a message about the lab and how to get in through the warehouse entrance, that way Raiden and Eri won't be incriminated."

"Alright, good." John sighed when they reached his cruiser. Opening the back door, he motioned for Dorian to put Sarrina in. The moment she was released from his grip, she scooted to the farthest side away from the two, bringing her legs up to her chest. She wouldn't even look at them now, great. Getting the information they needed would be ten times harder now. John closed the door and opened the drivers' side, "Come on, let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Human – Chapter 2**

"Her tech is far more advanced than anything I've seen before. Voice boxes may be simple enough, but everything is…almost next generation style, upgraded further and in a way I never thought of!" Rudy rambled on as he looked at Sarrina's throat which was opened almost like double doors and looked full of metal and parts along with a flexible part that looked like it was supposed to be an esophagus. She looked uncomfortable, but she had shrunk away when offered to be put to sleep mode. "Since she's a cyborg, perhaps Dr. Weiskei had it tailored to be an exact match to her real voice."

"The question is, can you fix her? You're the best we've got, and if you can't, well," John sighed watching Sarrina's face shift from uncomfortable to worried, "Rudy is going to fix you, right Rudy?"

"I'll do my best, but it's like I said; she's more advanced than what I usually work with." the man murmured, gently maneuvering through the assortment of tech.

"Rudy," John sighed pointedly, causing the scientist to pull away from his work confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he looked at Sarrina who averted her eyes, and his eyes widened, "Oh. Oh! Ah, no worries, we'll get you call patched up hunky-dory. You'll be good as new! Not to say you're /not/ new, but fixed up. That's-that's what I meant to say."

Sarrina offered a small smile to let the poor man know she understood him, and he returned to trying to fix her. She wanted to look to the other two for reassurance, but she still couldn't bring herself to meet anyone's eyes. Dorian still appeared upset, and John wasn't much of a talker to begin with. So she'll just have to tough it out and focus on not moving.

Walking over to Dorian, John patted his shoulder, "So any thoughts? Leads? Anything?"

"There was a report about the fire department going to his apartment. It was destroyed much like the lab was. Judging by the blast radius, his laptop was the source of the detonation," Dorian explained. "Besides that, no...nothing." She knew something about Dr. Weiskei. If his assumption was correct, she knew why he did such a thing to her, or why he went to such lengths to protect her. Yet she kept shaking her head no whenever they asked in different ways.

"Damn," John sighed, frowning towards Sarrina, "Do you think she'll talk? When she's fixed I mean. I don't want to sound crude, but if we can't get information out of her, the Captain is going to have it forced out of her. I don't know about you, but I'm not too happy with that thought. She obviously was born human, and should have all the same rights as one, but now that she's...more than human, more machine...She would be seen as a bot rather than a human." He shook his head, "They'll end up deactivating her just for what she is..."

"I won't let that happen," Dorian frowned, "She doesn't deserve that. She was human first. She has a life to live just like you do. Would you want to be shut down if you had been implemented with cybernetics? Hell, John, I don't even want to be shut down." He growled a bit and started to pace. The emotions he had been installed with were going crazy.

"Hey, take it easy," John ordered, his facial features turning dead serious. The last thing they needed was the DRN to have one of their famous break downs. "Look, we have to think with a clear head here. If we can find something, or have her give us something we can use, we might be able to leverage that to keep her functioning, alright?"

"Will you two take that to a different room? One were a certain lady can't hear you talking about death?" Rudy snapped, having turned away from his task to glare at both- er, males. "You're frightening her, and I can't do anything when she's in a state like this!"

Sarrina bowed her head, feeling their eyes turn onto her. The woman's body practically shook as her mind whirled through all that they had said. She...They were going to deactivate her? But...what had she done? Nothing, and they...they were-

"Hey, kid, calm down," John softly sighed, walking over and placing his hand on her shoulder, "Everything is going to be fine. We need you to focus now, though. Let Rudy patch you up, and we can get to business. Besides, someone has to be calm around here. Dorian's no good, always being a pain in the ass." He smiled upon drawing a small smile of her own. Good. "Right. Rudy. Do your thing."

* * *

After going to get John more coffee, Rudy contacted him when he was done and they went back to his domain. "So, what's the result?" Dorian asked as they walked in, "How are you doing, Sarrina?" he asked the brunette.

A sigh came as a reply as she fiddled with a tool she found on the counter top. Rudy gave a half shrug as placed his hands on his hips. "Well it turned out that Dr. Weiskei was extremely brilliant in his designing. So brilliant that...I was only able to partially get everything to work."

"What do you mean partially?" John raised a brow.

"He...mean...s...this." Sarrina sighed again, setting the tool off to the side and hopping down. Well, it was better than not talking at all at least.

"You've got to be kidding," the detective groaned, "You couldn't fix her completely?"

"Well excuse me, but you weren't the one doing all the work. She's lucky to have that. That doctor must have designed the parts himself because I couldn't find anything that matched perfectly to her. This is the best I could do with what I had, alright? If I had her specs- pardon me Sarrina- I could do better."

"It's...o...kay." the woman shrugged slightly. God she sounded like a buffering video. Start and stop. Start and stop.

"He's right, it's better than nothing. Thank you, Rudy," the mocha man told him with a smile, then turned to Sarrina, "So...do you know Dr. Wei-" he was cut off ass his cybernetics glowed and he was on alert. He turned to John, "There's a shooting taking place right now. We are the only ones available to go check it out."

"Great, let's go." John started to head off when he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, no. /You/," he stopped Sarrina, "are staying right here."

"I...want...to...go." Sarrina stated as firmly as she could, though her broken words didn't help her case. "You...prom...ised...I...would...be...safe."

"Yeah, and that means staying here. Look, I don't have time for this. You're staying and that's final. Let's go Dorian." John ordered, turning to leave again.

Not doing as ordered, Sarrina continued to follow the two. She will go one way or another. Perhaps she could even help in some way or another. John would not stop her.

Dorian hesitated, but he took Sarrina's hand, "Someone from the station could come down here and find her." He reasoned, and looked at Rudy, "Thanks again."

Rudy held his hand up in a still wave, "Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you, Sarrina. Take care of yourself."

Gripping Dorian's hand firmly, Sarrina nodded to Rudy, "Thank...you." Dorian lead the way as they both followed John out to his car. Of course she had to sit in the back, but she didn't complain. In fact, the only thing so far she didn't like was when Dorian released her. Although his skin was synthetic, Sarrina enjoyed the feeling of it against hers.

John grumbled under his breath as he slipped into the driver's side. "Right, let's get something straight, Sarrina. If I say to, do /not/ leave the car." She nodded firmly and John took off when Dorian sat down, turning on the sirens to avoid traffic. Dorian didn't even have to say that they reached the scene with the gunfire that still went off. Quickly getting out he turn back to Sarrina, "You get down and stay down. Don't leave the car!"

Dorian pulled out his gun and ran forward with John, looking up at the fire escape on the side of the building on the third story. The area had cleared out because of the commotion, and he watched as a woman, a Japanese woman to be more precise, threw punches and kicks as she and one of her attackers moved out of the apartment. Definitely martial arts, though he couldn't tell what kind. There were several men on the ground shooting up at her, and two on the roof. He aimed up, calculating with his cybernetics, and took one down, the other ducking out of sight.

"Police!" John bellowed, after Dorian took down the first man, of course these actions caused the unknown group of men to turn on them. "Damn," he hissed, ducking behind a crate, peeking over to take a shot. Glancing over at his partner who had also taken cover, "How many are there?"

"One on the roof, one fighting with the woman, and two on the ground, so four" Dorian explained, peaking his head out only to have to jerk back and avoid a bullet as it grazed the crate. He had a vantage point from where he sat, however, and looked up to the woman. She grabbed the guy's arm, turned her body and twisted the man's arm, took the gun from him and then pointed it at him before kicking him off over the railing. She then looked down over the railing at one of the men who had looked up back up at her. Aiming at him, she hesitated, but the look in her eye was calculating. She then moved the gun a few inches to the side and fired, just as the man jumped and the bullet hit him right in the forehead. "Only two now, sir!"

John watched- or rather marveled- at the accuracy of the woman. Even someone as good as himself would have a hard time hitting a moving perp like that. This moment of impressiveness ended when he watched the woman's shoulder suddenly jerk back as she cried out. "Shit!" John growled, as the woman flipped over the rail, but instead of falling to the ground, she managed to catch the bar. Dangling desperately, she had to rock to avoid the up flying bullets. Damn it! Aiming for the assailant on the roof, John watched in confusion as a rock hit the man's head and caused him to tumble off the side of the building. He made a face at the sickening splat before looking over to find- "Damn it! I told you to stay in the car!"

Sarrina ignored this, pointing to the man behind John, "Lo...ok...ou..t!"

Whipping around, John fired off a few rounds into the exposed shooter. The detective rushed over to stand beneath the dangling woman, "Hey! Just let go! I've got you, I promise you I won't let you hit the ground, you just have to trust me."

"Move forward a step," Dorian called to John after observing the distance she would fall.

"Really?! You can't just go two minutes without adding something can you?" John growled at the android, but did as he had told to do so anyway. Now was not the time to argue, "Come on, Miss! I've got you."

She couldn't hold on any longer, anyway, as her hands slipped and she let out a short scream. She felt the air rushing past her and then /thud/ but there was some give to the area at which she landed. Her shoulder shot bolts of pain through her body and she cried out again, curling into the warm, strong body that held her. "Chikusho!" **Damn it!** she cursed in her native tongue.

John grunted at the force of her weight against him, but he held her close once his hold remained firm. "Okay, okay, easy." he murmured, kneeling to the ground to gently ease her away in order to examine her injury. "Alright, let's stop that bleeding." Placing his hands firmly around the gunshot wound, he turned to Dorian, "Go get the first aid kit from my car!"

"I'll be okay, it didn't hit anywhere vital, though it was a through and through," she explained with a hiss, her hand over the exit wound on her chest, "I want to go back to my apartment." She looked up at him. His hazel and green eyes were concerned, "Thank you for coming." Turning her head when she heard footsteps she saw the brunette running towards her along with a black man, "Sarrina, baby, you're awake!" she was surprised.

"You know her?" John question in surprise, his brows furrowing when the cyborg and android finally reached them, "And what do you mean 'awake'? You knew she was asleep?"

Sarrina ignored the increasingly upset male to tend to the woman. Taking the kit from Dorian, she quickly started to bandage the area after having him hold some gauze to both sides of the wound. "Th...ere." she nodded at her work, smiling at the Japanese woman, "Ko...nni...chi...wa A...ya...no."

Ayano made a face, "Konnichiwa, Sarrina-chan. Who gave you that terrible voice processor? Oh, never mind...let's get to my apartment so I can be properly bandaged," she used Sarrina as support as she stood. Glancing back at John she nodded, "Yes, I did. I'll explain more, but not here."

"Shouldn't we take you to a hospital?" Dorian frowned.

"Absolutely not," Ayano snorted, and she nodded to the girl, "Let's go inside." She leaned heavily on Sarrina. Though not life-threatening, she had lost quite a bit of blood, her green shirt black with it.

Dorian looked at John and shrugged, "Looks like we have to follow them if we want answers."

"Damnit...Call HQ and have them bring down the team to collect the bodies and any evidence they can." John huffed, following after the two women, up to Ayano's apartment. Once inside he made a face at the mess the perps had made of what appeared to have been an otherwise perfectly organized flat. Sarrina had helped Ayano to pull off the temporary bandages and currently helping her tug off her shirt to get to the wound better. John immediately looked away when her bra was exposed. She didn't seemed too bothered by the fact that she was almost bare from the waist up like Sarrina had been. "Look, Ayano is it? We need answers, and you seemed to be involved in all of this mess, so I'm going to advise you to answer them."

"He...is...al...way...s...gr...um...py..." Sarrina murmured hurried to get the medical supplies out to clean the gunshot wound.

"I noticed," Ayano sighed and looked around, "Damn assholes...shooting up my place," she went and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island counter so Sarrina would have free reign to work, "Once you're done patching me up, I'll install your proper voice box. I'm surprised whoever work on you got what they did." She looked at John and arched a brow at his slightly tinged cheeks, "Why be embarrassed about something that's natural? If you want answers, look at me straight."

Rolling his eyes, John turned and locked eyes with her honey orbs. For a moment as they seemed to stare each other down, the detective felt almost...drawn in. Her features were soft, yet that only seemed to be a cover for the control the woman had. Had he not seen firsthand that very control, he would have been fooled too. John was unable to keep his eyes directly on her face, wondering down to her modest chest and...tattoo? It was of one of those Japanese symbols, though he forgot which one that one was. Honestly, this woman was gorgeous, making it hard to focus. Only when Sarrina returned with the needed supplies did John snap out of his admiring, "Right...Do you know Dr. Jacob Weiskei?"

"I'm Sarrina's godmother," Ayano patted the young girl's hand as she finished taping the bandage in front; "Jacob was like an older brother. I knew his deceased wife, she took me in when I needed her help, and when she found him we all just clicked together like puzzle pieces. We were all interested in science and just...bonded. Sarrina was the final piece...and now her parents are gone," she touched the pendant, "Now it's your turn. Come with me, little caterpillar," she stroked her cheek with her thumb and stood up, walking past John towards her office, "You can follow me," she assured, though by their footsteps they were planning on it anyway.

Dorian noticed the tattoo on Ayano's shoulder, just above the bandage where the bullet wound was. _/I may be lying in the gutter, but I'm staring at the stars/_ was what it said. From his knowledge, tattoos were gotten because they meant something. The one on her shoulder, the Japanese symbol for /_will_/, was done in a nice scrawl. Ayano was obviously well aware of what she had been doing; "You preformed human experimentation on Jacob's daughter?" he wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Wait, she's Jacob's /daughter/?" John blinked, looking to Dorian.

Sarrina pulled away to turn towards the men with a serious expression, "St...op ta..lk...ing a...bou..t me li...ke I..'m...a th...in..g." She wasn't just 'Jacob's Daughter', and she wasn't just an experiment. She had only just learned her of father's death, and couldn't even remember what happened around anything from the time she was put under to the moment she was woken up. She was tired of being referred to by those things, of hearing her being a 'human experiment'. She chose this, and it did not change her soul. She was still Sarrina.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Dorian soothed, "You're not a thing, Sarrina. You're a person…but even then, what your father did was illegal. What /Ayano/ did is illegal. She could get in serious trouble because of this."

"I provided Jacob with the parts. I never actually worked on her, but I know that doesn't excuse me from being a part of it," Ayano grabbed her lab jacket and threw it on, buttoning it in front before she went to a cabinet and pulled it open. Inside were lots of different spare parts and she grabbed an object and some tools before motioning to the bed, "Lay down, little caterpillar."

Sarrina did as instructed, deciding not to remark on Dorian's comment. Why should she have to explain anything right now...

"How could you just go along with something like that?" John pushed, "Most prosthetics alone can be painful, but the kind of work that would have had been done to her couldn't be done in a single surgery. She would have been put through multiples surgeries, some she couldn't be put under. And you, what, just decide to let a man, who obviously wasn't in the right mind after losing his wife, cut apart his own daughter?"

Ayano didn't look up at him, focusing on Sarrina and opened her throat when she was settled. She made a face at the contraption that had been installed and began removing it. When that was done, she tossed it across the bed, then began installing her proper voice box while stating, "Sarrina was dying, too."

"Why not take her to a hospital and a professional doctor?" Dorian inquired.

Ayano looked up at him sharply, a green glow emitting from the right side of her face before the long bangs on that side covered them again, "They had already written her off as a lost cause. Doing this was the only way to save her life."

Frowning, John moved closer before reaching out and brushing her hair away from her face. "You implanted cybernetics into yourself?" It wasn't that it freaked him out or anything, but it opened grounds that the whole reason why she helped out. Maybe she had a mental health issue, or the whole reason why she had them was because she tried them on herself first. "You need to tell us the full story, Ayano...Sarrina faces the possibility of being deactivated for what she is. If we can make a defense, there's a chance we can avoid that."

"Were you sent a memory chip?" Ayano asked, resisting the reflex to tilt her head into his hand, her face tingling where his fingers brushed her skin. She went back to installing Sarrina's voice, "It belongs to Sarrina."

Dorian reached to the install place and took it out, then handed it to her, "I had a feeling it was hers, but I wanted confirmation before I handed it over. I was only able to get to the password screen."

"You must be a DRN," the Japanese woman nodded, and took it without looking at it, holding it her palm while she made the finishing touches. "There, baby. All done. Now sit up and I can install the chip for you."

"Ayano…we need to know, or you'll be put behind bars. I don't want to see Sarrina deactivated, either," Dorian pleaded as well.

She was quiet for a moment while Sarrina stood up, "I know that. That didn't stop me from doing what I did, did it? It's all about money in this world…no one cares, and even if they did they have to abide by rules and law and logic. It would be the most /logical/ thing to have her shut down. Because they're too scared to have a cyborg on the streets or anything with a mix of robot and human. It disgusts me." Ayano petted Sarrina's hair, "We've worked so hard to keep her alive, even when we couldn't save her mother." She turned away and wiped away tears, sniffling.

"The Dream Catchers M1. A mechanic version of the Native American talisman that was supposed to capture and hold nightmares. It was designed to record the wearer's dreams, like we download and receive data," Ayano looked at Dorian, "To relive them for whatever purpose. Recreational, to find answers, whatever…it monitored brain waves and patterns for good and bad dreams and tapped into your head like we would connected to a database and read files. Only…it was made with harmful chemicals and alloys for humans. Sarrina's mom tested it first for her, and she got the worst of it. Sarrina had only worn it for a week or two while her mother had tried it for a month and two weeks. She got it bad…and Sarrina showed signs. It was a fast-spreading cancer. Jacob sued the company like many others, that's how we had the money for all of this. He built the lab, and began working on a way to save Sarrina. Her mother helped, but died only a year after we began working. We've come too far to let her die now because society's too fucking /scared/. I'd die first before letting her be /shut down/." She said the words with venom in her voice.

"Stop it." Sarrina spoke up, not looking anyone directly in the eye, "Look...I've been preparing myself for the worst for over two years now. First the Cancer, and now...this. Ayano I know you, Mom, and Dad tried really hard to save me from the cancer, and you did...But I should have died along with Mom a long time ago. If I have to be...deactivated, then so be it. I lived a wonderful life, Ayano. I suffered through most of high school, had my first date, made wonderful friends, learned how to paint, and even joined a band for a bit. I've made it to eighteen. That makes me an adult, which means I have a say in what happens to me." Taking a deep breath she looked at her godmother, her eyes softening, "If they say that I have to be deactivated, Ayano I don't want to you to do anything life threatening to try and stop it."

"Kid, do you know what you're saying?" John frowned, glancing between the two women, "Your parents gave up a whole lot to save you, Ayano too from the sound of it. Why are you just giving up now?"

"Because I was supposed to die a long time ago...I-I don't want to be...shut down, but I'm not about to risk anyone else for my sake, okay? My mom might have had a few more months if she hadn't...worked on me just as tirelessly as my dad and Ayano. I caused her to die early...I caused her to die altogether...I had wanted that stupid dream recorder. I begged and begged for it...It was all my fault that my parents are dead."

"Hey, no one's being shut down." the officer stated firmly, noticing the raising emotions from the other two in the room. "We're going to take you to Sandra, and we're going to...put you under protective custody, both of you. After all that gang is still after you."

"Sarrina, I think you should activate your memory chip before you depress yourself further," Dorian said softly, "It's going to be alright. Like John said, we'll protect you both. I promise. Just…take deep breaths," he took one too as a demonstration.

Ayano coaxed her to sit down and grabbed the tools to open the paneling on her head to access the part where the memory chip went. "This will hopefully also answer some of your questions, officers. Then we can go to the precinct?"

"Yes," John nodded firmly, but looked away when the Japanese woman began to, ehm, access the young woman's head panels. This still felt rather...freaky to know that Sarrina was human like him, but could be take apart like that. "I'll take care of Sandra, Dorian can stash you both away until then in..." The detective paused in thought of where the two women could wait away from prying eyes. The interrogation room would just unnerve them, so... Turning to Dorian he asked, "what about your room? No one but you goes there, so it would be a good place to watched them until I can confirm things with Sandra."

The teen forced a smile since for everyone's sake. She had always been an...emotional person, prone to fits of anger or depression. It was a wonder how anyone tolerated her sometimes. "Just to let you know, Ayano, this is...really weird that you are literally in my head."

Dorian furrowed his brows and frowned, then shook his head, "I don't think that would be a good idea, not both of them in the same place. There's only so much room there in Rudy's lab. I understand Sarrina, Rudy has enough power source to keep us both charged, but there's nowhere for Ayano." The corner of his lip twitched, and then he raised his brow a little, looking at John, "Why don't you keep Ayano with you? At least then, if the people who are after them break into one place, the other will be safe."

"What? Are you serious? Look, Dorian, she can't stay at my place. First reason being that it'll never fly with Sandra. Second, I have no place for her. I didn't even have room for /you/" John immediately argued. Not that he minded the idea of the lovely woman staying with him, but well...he was a loner at the best of times. More than anything, it bothered him to have another woman in his apartment since...

"But...I-I don't want Ayano gone. I want to stay with her." Sarrina spoke up, keeping her head completely still so not to mess Ayano up. "Nothing personal, but it's a mess at that lab, and Ayano is...a-all I have left. I want to stay with her."

Ayano was amused, "So we're at an impasse," she looked at Dorian, "The chip, please?" he handed it to her and she inserted it, then patched everything back together in less time than it did taking her apart. Looking at John she arched a brow, "Call your Captain, she can settle this." She leaned down and kissed Sarrina's cheek, "Everything is going to be alright, little butterfly." Looking at the two men, "Would you be so kind as to step out into the living room - what's left of it, anyway - while I redress Sarrina in more...practical clothing?"

Sarrina's cheeks flushed, or at least felt hotter, as she bowed her head. Whether they turned red or not she couldn't tell. The mention of her being redressed in front of two men was really embarrassing!

"Right. Dorian will have to stay position outside of the door in case something happens." the detective nodded before leaving the room, and pulling out his phone. His Captain's number popped up on his recent call log. God he needed more people to talk to. Everyone on here he worked with. Sighing, Kennex placed the phone to his ear to listen while it rang up Sandra.

"John! I've been trying to get a hold of you. What's going on? I've had Paul on standby ready to give you backup!" Sandra snapped in half Captain mode half concern, "What's the status of the situation? Everyone safe? Anyone injured?"

"Everyone's fine, we had a run in with some gang members. They're likely the same ones that put a bullet in the doctor's head. Whoever they are came after a technician named Ayano. Apparently, she helped our good doctor with his experiments." John answered in all seriousness.

"Lovely," Sandra sighed, "So what do you need? A safe house? All available units are preoccupied, I wouldn't be able to set one up until tomorrow morning, John. I have you and Dorian as primaries on this case, Sarrina and this...Ayano are going to have to be protected by you two until then. What have you discussed until now?"

Making a face, John shot a glare towards the room, "We talked about holding both women at Rudy's. Turns out that Sarrina will need a power source like other androids. She doesn't want to part with Ayano, so I think that they should stay together. If anything to keep her calm, you know." Maybe he could pull one over the others by having Sandra approve them just staying together at Rudy's.

"No, we were lucky Rudy had enough room for Dorian. If Sarrina needs a power sorce, she can stay there. You have a couch, right? Ayano can stay with you. It's just for one night, you guys will live. It's not the end of the world. I'll have Paul's unit stake out Rudy's place for extra security, and Stahl will watch over your apartment."

Damn. "Fine. I'll go tell the others then, and report back to you when we are settled in." John grumbled, noting the smirk on Dorian's lips. Well the department was about to have one less DRN by the end of the transport. He hung up the phone, "So what? Now you listen in on people's personal calls?"

Dorian snickered, "No, it's just easy to tell the answer by your expression, man. I'll have to be extra vigilant," he grinned, "Like Sandra said, though, it's just for tonight and then they'll be safely tucked away in the morning. Then we can continue the investigation without worry."

"So you did listen on me. And who was it that complains about privacy?" John smarted back, looking to the door when it opened. "Well that was a quick change."

"Baggy clothes are easy to change out of," Sarrina explained vaguely, her cheeks heating again. Instead of the two sizes too big clothing, now Sarrina wore a black long sleeved t-shirt, black pants, gray slip-on flats, and a black-lined, gray sleeveless hoodie with a neon blue butterfly design on the front as well the wings-only part on the back. Being her Godmother, Ayano naturally had a spare of Sarrina's clothes with fit a bit more snug than before since it had been two years since she wore them.

"So what's this butterfly thing? Your last name, the necklace, the clothes, and your nickname." Kennex pointed out, gesturing to the design.

Sarrina shrugged her shoulders, "I...don't know. I guess it just...always fit me. Or at least Ayano and Ma thought so. Dad always just laughed, but in a good way, not some cruel, teasing manner."

"Perhaps it refers more to a butterfly's life stages," Dorian suggested, glancing her over from head to toe and back again, admiring how her current clothing did fit her better, even if they seemed a little small, "They go from an egg of course, to the caterpillar, and then they go into a chrysalis and morph from there into a butterfly. They could refer to you as a butterfly because you've grown and evolved into a beautiful lady from a no doubt cute child."

Ayano came out with a suitcase rolling behind her and a carry on. Anyone else looking at her would think she was going to the airport. She had changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants, brown boots, and a green oriental top with blue flowers and black trim, her hair still in the same ponytail but with the addition of a green baseball cap, "Well aren't you a romantic. The observation isn't surprising; it's your choice of words," she snickered.

Dorian opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say in response to that.

Looking at John, Ayano nodded to him, "What was decided? I'm ready. I have all my equipment and a select couple change of clothes. I'm sure the cops will be coming by to collect evidence and they can transfer whatever was left here to the safe house, right?"

Sarrina couldn't help but to bow her head in embarrassment from Dorian's compliment woven into his explanation. Ayano had made it even more embarrassing with her comment. So he used some particular words, who cares? Just because someone tells another person they're a beautiful lady does not mean anything romantic.

"Right," John answered after snickering at his partner. He'd never thought he'd see the day when that pain -in-the-ass didn't have something to say. "Captain Maldonado says that all the available units are currently occupied, and she be able to arrange for one until tomorrow morning. That means that we have to keep watch over the both of you for tonight, so," He sighed, ignoring the returned smug look on Dorian's face, "Sarrina is going to stay with Dorian at Rudy's and his place. You'll be staying at my apartment. Well have details monitoring our positions in case anything happens."

Sarrina's shoulders sagged at this news. She didn't want be separated from Ayano so soon. With both her parents gone, she only had her Godmother left...

"John, Paul's coming to get Sarrina and I, so we can leave in separate cars," Dorian told his partner, "And the evidence team is on their way here, too, to clean up and see what they can find."

Ayano smiled sympathetically at Sarrina and she leaned down, kissing her cheek, "It's going to be alright. Dorian will take care of you. If anything happens, John'll hear about it. I'll see you tomorrow, watashi wa chikau." ***I swear.*** "Take care of yourself and be nice, little butterfly," she looked at John, "After you, good sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Human – Chapter 3**

John shook his head as he looked to Sarrina, "Hey, listen, Paul is a bit...well more than a bit, of an idiot. If he says anything about you or makes a comment that you don't like, just ignore it. Just try to use very small words around him. Big, intelligent ones scare him."

"Okay?" Sarrina blinked at both John and Ayano. Adults are strange people, well at least ones older than her.

"Play nice, Dorian. Don't let her stay up too late, and make sure she eats all her vegetables." John snickered, reaching out and ruffling the kid's hair.

"Hey! I'm not a child! I'm eighteen, thank you very much," the cyborg grumbled, pouting a bit as she glared at the retreating Kennex. "Old Man..."

The detective rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Ayano, smirking as he gestured for her to exit the apartment. "This way, mi'lady, you carriage awaits." The chuckle he pulled from the Japanese woman actually made something inside him start to heal. John couldn't explain it if he tried, but having caused her to smile and laugh, even if a bit, changed his gloomy outlook. At least he did something right for once.

Ayano followed the police officer down through the apartment complex and back to his vehicle, a rather shiny black one, "Nice car," she complimented. Cop cars had been highly updated over the years, but it looked like he took good care of his. He opened the driver's side and popped the trunk for her. Thankfully up until now her suitcase was a rolling one and didn't put much strain on her injured shoulder, but now she was faced with the prospect of /lifting/ it... Sighing, she pressed the handle in and stood it straight.

John heard her sigh, and walked around to here. "So Wonder Woman does have her limits. You can fight off bad guys, fall from a balcony, but you can't lift a suitcase." His teasing was light as he lifted up the bag up and into the trunk for her.

"Even Wonder Woman gets injured," the Japanese woman countered just as snarky, "Arigato for your help." She placed the bag on her uninjured shoulder on top of the suitcase once it was in, then went to the passenger side, "If I'm Wonder Woman, then who are you? Batman? Tall, dark and mysterious, gloomy with frown wrinkles on your forehead and slight dip down on the corners of your lips, and hidden gadgets?"

"Well I do kick ass," John snickered as he slipped into the driver's seat. "And I'm /not/ gloomy, by the way. I'm a fun guy. You can ask anyone. John Kennex is a fun guy. I'm great with kids too." Funny how he has known Ayano for only a short time, and he practically spilled his guts out to her. Dorian would be checking his health by now.

Ayano laughed, "Is that so? What do you like to do that's fun?" She leaned back against the seat. She was so tired, and the day was still young, "Do you have alcohol at your place? I could really use a drink...to numb the pain in my shoulder," she added not lying but only telling half the truth, "I'm not asking for you to drink, you have to stay vigilant, and it's not like I'm going to get hammered. A lot's happened today."

"I understand. Besides, I could use one myself just to take the edge off." John nodded not even giving a real thought to her story. The woman had lost a good friend of hers, been attacked by gang members, and now likely faced jail for her illegal experiments on her Goddaughter. "I've got some Brandy and Scotch. Take your pick because I can't go out and buy any...I go to this bar. The drinks are good, but the best part is the wom-wonderful, ehm, music. They had great music. Best is the city, hands down." Real smooth John. Just go ahead and tell the lovely lady about the hot Cop Bunnies at the bar. That'll make points for ya.

Arching a brow at him, she just shook her head, "Brandy sounds good. Perhaps you can take me there sometime. It may be stereotypical for someone like me to like sake, but I do. Maybe, in turn, I could take you to my favorite restaurant?" She noticed how he was manually driving instead of auto, "I would've never guessed we were on manual. You're a good driver."

t was John's turn to raise a brow at the woman beside him when he glanced away from the road, "You actually don't mind? Not only that, but you're calling me a good driver? I'll be damned. That's a first. Most develop paranoia after riding with me. I go too fast or I'm reckless. Even Dorian says stuff kike that. Should I be worried about /your/ driving skill then?"

She really laughed at that, "I dunno. Some say I have a lead foot, others say I'm a safe driver. It all depends. I only go Auto at night usually, I use to fall asleep in the car as a kid and when it's nighttime I tend to drift off." She shook her head, "In all seriousness, I do feel comfortable with you driving. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." She didn't know /how/ or /why/ but she did feel safe around him.

"Of course I won't...I mean Maldonado would rip me a new one if I let anything happen to a witness." his voice became serious with a soft tone as he made that excuse. Having already witnessed the woman in a fight that nearly cost her, her life, John didn't have any desire to have that reoccur. he'd never felt so...so out of control as in that moment of her being flipped over her railing. He had no ability to stop that, but he could watch over her now.

"Of course..." She was just a witness, valuable only because of the information she held. Ayano knew she shouldn't feel so...hurt by such a statement, but she was anyway. She had kept in the down-low since starting work on Sarrina, no dating, no one of significance besides her parents. Then they died and now Sarrina just had her. Her focus really should belong to the girl and who was after them, not herself. That was selfish. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"I go to the bar I told you about. To this great gym a little ways from my apartment. Sometimes the movies...I, uh, have most of my fun at work since being a detective takes up a majority of my time. Though sometimes, it's great to just sit down and eat at my favorite restaurants." God, now that he started talking about it, John realized how boring he really was outside of work. In fact, his job was the most exciting thing about him honestly.

"Oh yeah real fun," Ayano teased, "What kind of movies do you like? I prefer action, adventure and fantasy." She took a good look at him, "I can definitely believe you go to the gym," she hummed appreciatively, liking how his muscles showed through his shirt, flexing as he moved the steering wheel and manipulated the pedals. Why not flirt and look? She was probably going to jail anyway, might as well take advantage of what was in front of her.

"Action, hands down. Though I don't mind a mystery or two," John couldn't help a smirk that formed on his lips as he purposefully adjusted the intensity of his grip so that his muscles flexed more for show. Memories of high school flashed in his mind. Perfect. Maybe he can impress her even more. "The gym is actually essential since I've got to keep up with the bad guys after all. Although, it just comes naturally for me. In high school I won All-City three years in a row. You can walk into my high school, and see my name still stands on some records there. They used to call me the White Cheetah on the count I was so fast." He held one hand up like a claw and made a breathy 'rawr'.

"Oh /_really_/?" Ayano smirked, shifting to look at him better arching her brow in amusement, "Well you know, a Cheetah symbolizes not only speed, but focus, brotherhood, elusiveness, ability to focus intently on something for a short period of time, swiftness, self-esteem, and keenness of sight. Unlike other hunting cats, cheetah's run down their prey. If we are moving with great speed but little direction, cheetah energy helps us to keep our eyes on our goals and to find the most direct way of achieving them. Sometimes we must carefully consider all aspects of a plan to reach a goal." She smiled, "At other times, it may be necessary to be flexible and adaptable in rehashing plans. The cheetah period of rest teaches us that intense activity should always be followed by a time of rest, relaxation, and contemplation."

"I'm impressed." John grinned, his chest swelling a bit by all this new information. "So where did you learn all that? A fortune cookie? I can see me being like that. I aw /fast/ in high school. I still am. I can run down any criminal, and I do achieve my goals in the most direct way. You should see me work. I don't stop until the criminal is in the Cubes."

"I like spiritual things and learning about animal symbolism. I'm more in-tune with the Fox," the Japanese woman smiled, "They focus more on camouflage, believe it or not. The Fox's greatest gift is not being able to outrun the hounds, but to know in advance when they'll be on the hunt. They detach from their surroundings and observe with all of their senses." It was amusing how she was inflating his ego, "You took down those gang members rather well, I agree. I hope you'll handle this case with just as much determination as your others."

"Ah, maybe a little bit more." John half shrugged as he finally came to a stop in front of his apartment building. "Well, here we are. Home, sweet, home." He exited the car shortly thereafter, eager to perhaps show her all his achievements. Why making the best impression on her felt so important, John couldn't say to be honest. He just knew that impressing her came second only to the target on her back.

Following suit, Ayano watched as other cop cars were showing up, "Backup I presume." As she got out, the car in the lead parked and out of the corner of her eye while she went to the trunk, she saw a rather lovely woman with rich brown hair and deep brown eyes get out. As John was hauling her suitcase out, she slung her carry-on over her shoulder.

Valerie took out her badge and showed it to the other woman, "I'm Detective Stahl. You must be Ayano Rei, correct?"

"Indeed," Ayano nodded.

"Well I must have won the lottery to have you watching my back instead of Paul." John joked as he surveyed the area real quick. "Valerie is one of the top detectives in the force. She's helped me out of more than one binned. I think you two could be friends actually. Ayano here took on gang members by herself /and/ saved her own life from tumbling over railing." To brag about the Japanese woman really made John swell up with pride. Ayano had done this. Ayano had done that. It felt like bragging about his glory days, only he would take to seeing her smirk over any trophy. Wow...how sappy was he.

Ayano blushed and rubbed her neck, "I'm not /that/ amazing. I took martial arts and I'm well aware of my surroundings. It's all about having good reflexes to handle those sorts of situations. Though I did get injured. No one's perfect." she smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Stahl-san...ah..."

Before she could change what she said, Valerie smiled, "Stahl-san is fine. Are you going to be alright? I can take a look at it if you need me to. We need you..."

"Alive and well, I know. I'm a witness," Ayano sighed, "My niece bandaged me fine, but I plan on taking a shower later." She looked between her and John, "Considering...would you be alright with me contacting her with you com to take a look at it and everything?" she blushed a little, her dark tan skin taking on a sot of red hue.

John had to force his face to remain straight despite the urge to smirk. He needed to at least look mature, rather than show the fact that his head was in the gutter. "I'll have Valerie contact Rudy to have him set up a secure connection just to be safe since these aren't pre-scholars we're dealing with. Rudy is of our best scientist and computer experts. Once he sets something up, you can talk with her for however long you want."

"That would not be recommended, Detective Kennex. as we are here to protect Miss Rei," Stahl's MX said matter-of-facty, "To distract her would prevent us from that. Even now, staying out in the open is dangerous."

Ayano waved her hand, "We're not high schoolers. We can be professional about this. I'll contact you after my shower. Re-bandaging me won't take more than ten minutes, I promise."

Looking at John, Valerie nodded, "My MX is right. Better get her inside and safe, John."

"Hey, Tin Head, Detective Stahl can do a number of things you wouldn't 'recommend'." John grumbled. He hated those things. Always had to slap their data and statistics in his face. He'd take working with Dorian over them any day. "Anyway, come on Ayano, I'll show you to my place. Stay safe out here, too, Valerie. I like to remain alive." Of course he was joking. John trusted Valerie with his back.

Val smiled reassuringly at him, "Of course, My MX's got me while I got you, as much as you don't trust them," she chuckled and shook her head.

Ayano didn't miss how she checked him out, or how he glanced back at her with a smile as he hauled her suitcase by the handle. Was there an office romance between those two? They acted more...friendly towards each other. She shouldn't be jealous, she probably only had about a week to a month to be free, and most of that time would be spent in a safe house. She wouldn't even get to be with John after today. What would be, would be. They got into his apartment and she looked around as he closed and locked the door, "Impressive. Spacious...and surprisingly not messy." At his look, she giggled, "I imagined bachelor pads tend to be...the opposite of orderly."

"Yeah, well, I like to keep things clean. Everything has a place and it should stay there or at least put back." he gestured to the very organized shelves and whatnot. "Anyway, through there is the bedroom, I'll let you sleep there tonight and I'll take the couch in here. So if you need me I'm only a few feet away. Through that door over there is the kitchen, you can help yourself to what's in there. The shower is in the bathroom in the bedroom." John shrugged as he scanned the room of his modest sized home. Better than a one room apartment, but at the same time could better.

"What are we going to do for four, five hours?" Ayano raised an eyebrow, "I don't particularly like drinking until after dark, usually in the safety of my own house or I'd go to a bar with Sarrina's parents. Her father hated drinking 'because it made him feel dumb' so he'd be the designated driver. So after my shower and dinner we can break out the brandy?"

"Of course. In fact while you take a shower I'll, ah, 'cook' something up. I hope you like oriental food. It's really all I can...do. How's Ramen sound? Or would you like something else?" John knew that he could really only 'cook' whatever leftovers he had in his refrigerator, or maybe even throw together a salad, but as for actual cooking...let's just say he could screw up cooking ramen. If she really wanted something, he could order out. It was typical of him to do, so there wouldn't be any specious activity. Valarie and her MX would be monitoring everything anyway, so he'd know if something were wrong. Besides, John wouldn't mention Ayano, or accidentally clue anyone in on her being there. Anyway, all of that really only was based around if she wanted something or not...wow.

"I don't mind cooking, John," Ayano laughed and she went to the bedroom, "Do you have any movies we can watch or something, like we were talking about in the car? That could pass the time and we could have popcorn as an appetizer," she giggled. After placing her carry-on on the bed, she looked around. It was nice in here, too. Walking out she took off her baseball cap and set it to the side, looking up and met her maple eyes with John's hazel ones.

John had to take a moment to snap himself out of his daze. Her eyes...deep brown, soulful, eyes. Everything about this woman just...he just hadn't felt a connection like this since- The detective quickly looked away as a ping of pain struck his heart. Anna... He hadn't felt an attraction like this since Anna. "Yeah...I, ah, have quite a few on my cloud storage. We can watch them no problem."

Ayano saw the flash of pain and frowned and furrowed her brows, "John..." sighing she shook her head, "I feel like watching a comedy, if that's okay? I think we've both had enough action for one day, hai?" she walked over to him and placed a hand on his kevlar vest, "Do you have to keep this on? I don't want you hurt, so it makes sense if you do, but it must be uncomfortable wearing it so much."

He couldn't help put to smile at her concern. John placed a hand over the one she had against his vest, "I've worn these enough that they hardly bother me any more. I would have you ware one, but I'm all out of spares. I guess that means you'll just have to stay close to me." Despite the lingering pain, John couldn't help but to flirt. Ayano...she had this sense to her that really just...pushed passed his guards right to his inner being. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Soon she could very well be in the Cubes for most if not the rest of her life for human experimenting...but that only drove him. He would figure out a way to prevent that if it took every resource he had.

Their hands...their touch...his calloused fingers caressed her skin. It was...comforting. Her honey eyes watched his face and she bit her lip. Swallowing thickly, she reluctantly pulled away and she went to the door, taking off her boots and setting them beside it, her Japanese manners taking affect. She was not unaware of his gaze on her. What was he thinking? She didn't want to look over to read it on his face. Was the action appreciated? Was it odd, annoying, cute...? Why was his opinion so important? Ayano had never experienced these feelings...besides her best friends and their daughter, no one had ever...cared. His looks, the way he watched her...she wanted to hope that it was different than what she thought in the car...that she wasn't /just/ a witness.

"So um...I'll let you pick the movie, John," Ayano smiled shyly. She felt like she was a school girl hanging out in her crush's home without permission.

"Ah, right. I'll start flipping through them then." the detective cleared his throat, "There's some popcorn cartridges in the third cabinet to the right in the kitchen. You, ah, said you wanted some popcorn." He just, ugh, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. This...it wasn't good. Sure, John had broke more than a few rules before, but Ayano...She was not only a witness, but a possible criminal. He should just keep his distance. Ah screw it, "There's some seasonings in the shelf below them if regular popcorn is too bland for you."

"Awesome, arigato," Ayano grinned and they parted; her to the kitchen to make popcorn, and him to look though movies. In the middle of pouring both into a big bowl, she heard him shout 'aha!' and she smiled and mixed the seasonings and melted butter into it. Heading out into his living room she plopped down and tossed a popcorn piece at him playfully as he fiddled with the hardware to start the movie. It hit him in the butt and she giggled, "Dat ass," she said with a smirk.

John looked over his shoulder with a raised brow before glancing down at the thrown piece. Well look who wasn't being very subtle. "Popcorn is supposed to be eaten, not thrown." he chuckled as finished setting everything up. Her comment hadn't escaped him, however. He wanted to thank her for noticing his great ass, but that might cross the line. Instead, John sat down beside the woman and took a handful of the popcorn. "I think you'll like this movie. It's a classic."

"What's it called?" Ayano smiled, shifting closer. He did say to stay close to him. Though she made sure to keep appropriate distance between them via the popcorn bowl, wedging it between their thighs to keep the temptation at bay. She wanted to snuggle against him with her head on his shoulder, but... she sighed, "Sorry if my comment was out of line." She felt comfortable around him, and so she was just playing. He didn't seem mad, but they really shouldn't get close. Ugh...Fate, while she had her humorous moments, was quite cruel. Why couldn't she had met him before all of this? Though then that would make it harder...

"Ah don't worry about it," John shrugged it off with a smirk as he munched on his handful. "Anyway, I'm not sure you'll recognize this one. It's an old one from my dad's kid years. It's called Sister Act. It's one of my favorites actually. Old, and cheesy, but it's still a good one." Yeah, he was partial to the past before for all this technology and whatnot. Sure life still was hard back then, but hell it would have been nice not to have so much tech all the time.

Ayano smiled and leaned back. His couch was comfortable, and it was easy to settle down and relax, "Never heard of it, but if you recommend it, I'm sure it's great. You have good taste," she didn't mind stroking his ego, as it...felt like he didn't have much of one. He seemed as though people were always telling him was this, or that, and he was shot down all the time, yet he was tough. His thick skin kept him from showing it bothered him. She liked making him puff out his chest, square his shoulders, and smirk like that, like a bird preening his feathers. He really was so handsome, and she meant everything she said.

"Well that's a first." the male smirked, "Usually I'm told the opposite." John started the movie, glancing at her expression throughout the opening. If she didn't like it, he could easily play another movie. That didn't seem to be a problem, however, as Ayano snickered or giggled at the right moments. Maybe he did have good tastes after all... John watched the movie for a long while, not really focusing on the movie per say, but rather how to smoothly make contact with the woman. He finally decided on a old, cheesy move his dad had showed him when he was young and chasing after girls. Pretending to make a huge yawn, John stretched his arms over his head before draping one over Ayano's shoulders. '/_Now just act like you didn't do anything._/'

They were halfway through the movie by now and the popcorn was half gone since she had made two cartridges. Ayano at first tensed, feeling his touch on her, but then sighed, moved the popcorn bowl, and shifted closer to him, their thighs touching. She didn't go so far as snuggling him, but she felt...safe. His arm around her felt protective, and she didn't want him to let go. "John...arigato." The list of why she was thankful could go on and on, but...she didn't want to get all sappy. He probably didn't like that, anyway. So...a simple thank you was okay for now.

It actually worked. That amazed John as his hand started to gently rub her shoulder, feeling her different emotions. "Hey, no problem." he kept his voice soft, knowing she had more to say, but refrained herself, and he wasn't going to pry like some nosy neighbor. Whatever was on her mind, he'll either learn in time, or he won't. Plain and simple.


	4. Chapter 4

While the ride to the lab was fairly short, Sarrina had liked it much better when John and Dorian were the ones up front. This Paul...he wasn't exactly friendly company, neither was his MX for that matter. Personally, Sarrina never liked the MXs. Too cold. To her, emotions would be important since with emotion comes comfort to those in accidents or tragedies. Well, on the brighter side of things, Dorian had rode in the back with her, and Paul didn't strike up much of a conversation, like he didn't know what to say. She had felt extremely grateful to see the familiar landmarks she had seen earlier that day. Paul turned in his seat once he parked. Man, just thinking about what this girl was gave him the creeps. "Right, we'll be stationed out here. If something happens we'll be moments away. Got it?" "We understand, Paul," Dorian nodded and opened his side door, "Thank you for the ride. Be safe out here," he climbed out and went to Sarrina's side, opening her door and extending a hand. Once she was out, he guided her to the door, his arm protectively over her shoulders. He made sure she was through into the protective building first, and then followed suit. "You were quite quiet through the trip here. Is it because you were separated from Ayano? I'm sorry about that, I really am. What if something happened to us? Ayano would be able to find you. Visa versa, due to Ayano's cybernetics," he said gently, "It's easier and safer this way. Please don't be upset with me." "I'm not upset," Sarrina weakly smiled, "I...understand. I just, you know, wanted to be with her for a little bit longer...Everything is moving so fast now. So much to process. I just...need a little time to adjust." Shifting around, Sarrina bowed her head. "Um...by the way...I-I'm really sorry about the lab! I didn't know that it would blow up I swear. It...it just did, and I had all these alerts that I had to get out of the area...I-I didn't know my dad would do something like that." "It was to protect you as well as keep the information out of the wrong hands," Dorian said gently as they walked down the stairs, "I guess I'm used to all of this that it doesn't bother me. I understand that you need time, though. And besides, all we need is in that memory chip Ayano re-installed for you. Have you been able to crack it yet?" "I...haven't tried." the brunette admitted, "I've been kinda...worried what I might find. I mean, what if it's something bad?" Truth be told, Sarrina felt terrified. Sure, Ayano seemed not to worry about it, and it was only supposed to be a memory chip...but what if she couldn't handle the memories? What if they were too painful? What then? Delete them? But Dorian just said the they needed the chip. She just...wanted to go back before her mother and father died, to where she was a normal girl, doing normal things. No cancer, no machine body parts, none of this. Dorian stopped her before they turned the last flight of stairs, and turned her to face him. His expression was kind, his vivid blue eyes gentle, "Sarrina...it'll be okay. Take your time, build up your courage. I just...want you to unlock them of your own accord before you're forced to for the investigation. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but...here we are, and there's no other route. I'm trying to help you so it won't be so emotionally painful, but there isn't much else I can do. From here on, it's your choice. I can't make them for you." A smile tugged at her lips from his words as her nerves settled just like that despite how he pointed out that she would eventually have no choice. His eyes...they looked so real. "I know...I want to be strong and make them. I'm..I'm just a kid still though. Well, technically I'm an adult, but I still feel like a kid...I'm not sure if I can make the right choices." Dorian smiled, "You don't have to decide right now. I'll guide you as much as I can, though," he reassured and they continued walking. He rubbed her arm as he pulled her close, "Rudy? I'm back with Sarrina. She can talk now," he called. Reaching the bottom he saw Rudy fiddling with something or another, looking a bit jittery and looking at the clock. While he lived with the man, he was still a mystery. "O-oh! Hello! You're, uh, right on time!" Rudy fidgeted as he put away what he had been messing with. "I was told that we would be having a guest stay with us so I, ah, took the liberality of preparing a place for her." "You really didn't have to. I'm good sleeping wherever I can have a pillow." Sarrina stated, noting that there were several large creates and other items piled off to the side that hadn't been there before. "Nonsense. A lady should always have her own room." Rudy protested, hurried over to a closet door and opening it. "You'll have to pardon the size and lack of decoration. I only just finished cleaning it out." Inside there was a lone cot with blankets and a pillow resting on top. Simple, plain. It will do. Rudy wished he could add some sort of flare to it to make her more comfortable. He didn't want her to feel like she was in the Cubes while here. "Thank you, Rudy; you really didn't have to do to such lengths." Sarrina smiled as she examined the room. "And I think it looks fine. It's only for the night anyway. I'll just think of it as camping; only it's inside, not outside." Dorian chuckled, "That's an interesting way to think about it," he smiled and looked at Rudy just as he looked back at the clock. Was he waiting for someone? "Thank you, Rudy, for doing this. I'm sure Sarrina will sleep comfortably tonight. We're taking her to a safe house in the morning." He looked at the crates, "Would you like me to put those away for you?" "What?" Rudy furrowed his brows as he turned his attention onto the android. "Put what aw-Oh! Um. No-I mean yes. I would like this place to be in as neat of condition as possible. I, um, I-I'll help." The bit flustered scientist moved to start moving the crates off an open door. "I can help too!" Sarrina grinned, eager to earn her keep per say, "No sense in letting the two of you do all the work when I'm just as capable." "Don't worry about it, Rudy," Dorian chuckled taking the crate from him, and shooed him away, "We got this. We can lift much more and do it faster." Looking at Sarrina, he smiled, "This is the first time you've used you new strength, right?" "Yes, but I'm told I can lift at least twenty times my previous ability." Sarrina nodded, walking over to one of the larger crates. Her systems analyzed the relative mass of the object before calculating the precise strength needed to lift something of that approximate weight. Walking over, Sarrina took a deep breath before gripping the crate and slowly lifting it up. Although it proved to be slightly more than estimated, the cyborg woman had very little trouble moving towards the door Rudy directed her to. "This is officially cool." she grinned. Maybe this new body wasn't too bad after all? "There are lots of different abilities we can do. I'll need to ask Ayano what was installed into you so I can help you practice using them," the dark skinned man matched her grin, "We can talk more about that though once we're done with this." He focused on the task at hand, amused with her amazement. "Whoa, what's the party all about?" A chick's voice asked and she didn't even flinch as all of the MX's pointed their guns on her. She had a Starbucks cup in either hand, and the brunette's ponytail swished as she jerked her head, turning her nose up and sneering at them, "Paul, call off the dogs. I bite back, but I'm in a good mood and don't feel like picking cybernetics outa my teeth." "You would be dead before you even reached us, Miss Knight," Paul's MX said. Could MX's even be snarky? Well, like owner like robot she supposed. She arched a brow, "Don't test me, ya box 'o' scraps. You can't even eat donuts, or have sex because you don't got any balls! That's a crime against humanity!" "Of course, as we are not human. Detective Paul, her attitude is strikingly similar to Detective Kennex," the MX stated. Yup, definitely snarky just like his partner. "Stand down," Paul sighed gesturing to the MX, "You shouldn't be here, Davon. This is a serious matter, a police matter. I don't have time to deal with you. Go home." Of course /she/ had to show up. Of all nights too. Wasn't bad enough that he would be awake most of the night watching over some Freak of Nature, but now Davon decided to show up. "Hmph," Davon snorted and walked towards the door, "Too bad for you, I don't like following orders. Especially from people like you. I'm here to see my boyfriend, so get out of my way, Paul. I would chew on you, but I bet you are just as rotten as your personality." "Maybe, but I'm still better than your Geek Toy." Paul retorted. When his MX moved to stop her, the detective waved him off. Davon would only cause a big scene here and risk everything. As annoying as Davon could be, the Captain bitching at him was worst. "One of these days you're going to pop off to someone and they'll knock you flat on your back." "I look forward to the day when someone's got enough balls to do so. Neither you, nor your life-sized ken doll, would be able to," Davon smirked and entered the building with the last laugh. By now, Dorian and Sarrina had become a bit competitive. Illogical, as he was an android, but he had fun with her. They had raced to the last crate, and touched it at the same time...only his hand overlaid hers. He felt a sort of...shock. It was odd. Perhaps she had static shock activated by accident? Or was it that...she was human, with only cybernetic enhancements? Was that what intrigued him? He smiled at her, and moved away, "You beat me fair and square. You can take the last box to storage." "How about a compromise? We can both take it," Sarrina offered with heated cheeks as she adjusted her hold to where Dorian could also lift up the crate. Her hand still tingled from where his had touched hers. For an android, his hands had a rather nice feel to them. Not rough or too smooth or too soft. Almost like human hands. "We touched it at the same time at any rate." He laughed, "If you say so," he grinned and leaned down, and just as he gripped it, he heard light footsteps bounding down the stairs and he tensed, looking over. "RUUUUUDDDDYYYYYY! I brought your faaaavooorrrrrite coffee! Starbucks, at that! Sorry it took so long, line was busy as fuck and this one asshole made them re-make his like, three times!" "Davon!" Rudy almost stumbled as he hurried to greet her after having fix the tie around his neck and smoothing his hair down. "I was worried you'd decided not to come. Was everything alright? No problems getting here?" His beautiful angel...every time she came around, everything brightened. "I brought you a caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino, since the day's so hot I thought you'd like it to cool off," Davon grinned at him, offering him his drink. She was short compared to Rudy's long and lanky form. Her expression was adoring, "Besides the sour-tempered bulldog out front, everything was fine." "Detective Paul? Should I go have a word with him?" Rudy straightened himself up as tall as he could without raising on the balls of his feet. For Davon he'd take on a hundred Pauls...well maybe not a hundred...Well he'd make his life miserable at least. No one messed with his lady. "I can if you want me to. I'll go right up to him and...and give him a piece of my mind." At her smile, Rudy shrank back down and took his drink. "Thank you." When the woman with brunette hair drawn back into a ponytail and vibrant green eyes, bounded down the stairs with two cups of coffee in her hands, the two mechanical persons had already lifted the box. Sarrina blinked in confusion at the new arrival and her...particular taste in words. While her features were soft, the teen doubted she was anything but, "Who is that?" "I've never met her, but by the way they're acting...I think that's Rudy's girlfriend," Dorian answered Sarrina, "He's been chatting with somebody online as of late, but she's never come around here...at least...not when I am. She must stop by when John and I are on duty." He was sure Rudy would introduce them, so didn't bother looking up who she was with his scanner. "Awww they're so sweet," Sarrina giggled as she gently tugged on the crate, "Come on, let's put this up instead of just holding it. I want to meet her when we're finished." Call her a romantic, but Sarrina always enjoyed seeing couples like Rudy and his girlfriend together. It made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Their fingers touched when they exchanged the beverage, and Davon enjoyed it when Rudy lingered. When he took it, and it left that hand free, she glanced behind him at the biracial couple in the background. When they disappeared into the storage room, she reached out and grabbed Rudy by his tie, loving his look of surprise, and tugged him down, crashing their lips together. His gasp was perfect, and allowed her to press closer. Hiding behind the door in storage, Dorian stifled a snicker, his cybernetics glowing blue, "Rudy's heart rate just jumped, and his body temp's shooting through the roof." He'd never seen Rudy's vitals going crazy like this, it was amusing and refreshing, "She's rather forward." Sarrina couldn't help the smile on her face as she pressed her side against Dorian's., "So guys like forward girls. Everyone has personal likes and dislikes. It's when you meet your other half that everything else falls into place. Rudy must have found his other half. I know that's old fashioned, but my parents were like that." Rudy's hands clumsily came to rest on Davon's shoulders as he returned the kiss. Very few times in his life did Rudy stumble upon something truly amazing that happened to him that changed his life. Being a consultant for the police, going undercover, and Davon were of the top of the list. Davon turned his world around. No more one night stands or anything of the like. We they chatted online, he would stay away hours with her. He had almost died when she wanted to meet him in person. Now, not a moment goes by that he doesn't think of his angel. Davon ran her hand through Rudy's hair, and pulled away with a smirk, "You don't need to go against Paul, Ruby-Rudy, I got it under control," she patted his chest, "Take deep breaths, calm down." She touched his hair again, "You don't need to wear gel, it feels weird and it's bad for your hair. I think you look rather handsome the way you are," she patted his cheek and stepped back, taking a sip of her own frappuccino, "So, who're teh andrids hid'n' teh back?" she slurred around her straw. "W-wha-Oh! Well, Dorian is a DRN, detective Kennex's partner and my, um, roommate. Sarrina is...complicated. I would explain, but...it's an on going investigation and...and all that." Rudy stumbled around with his words, still rather taken by the surprise kiss. "Would you like to meet them? Dorian is an exceptional person. Sarrina, I've only just met, but she's a very charming. Not that you need to worry. I have no interest in her what-so-ever. You are the only woman in my life." His cheeks turned bright red when he confessed that. His blushing actually earned him his nickname the very first time they met. He had accidentally spilled his coffee and when he tried cleaning it up, almost tripped over the chair. Rudy honestly thought he had ruined everything, but Davon...she laughed. Not in a mean manner, but she laugh because she thought he was cute. They just...clicked after that. Sure he still felt nervous when she first started showing up, but now...he fretted more over trying to impress his angel, his lady...his lady angel. Davon giggled, "You are so adorable," she wrapped her arm around his waist and looked towards storage as Dorian and Sarrina left the room. Dorian nodded politely, "I'm Dorian, as Rudy said. It's nice to meet you." They looked so close and he would say they looked like the perfect couple. Rudy definitely needed Davon's confidence. It was sweet. "I'm Davon Knight," she nodded, and then Sarrina joined them next, "So you're what all the fuss is about? Don't worry I'm not going to pry. I was just surprised by the whole hullabaloo outside. If I'm captured and shit when I leave, I don't plan on saying anything I swear." Rudy immediately tensed up. Davon kidnapped?! No, no, no, no, no. He would /not/ allow that to happen to her...but what if it did? How would he be able to find her? He could perhaps track her phone. But what if they destroy it or toss it somewhere? No he needed something else… "Well...that's kind of you," Sarrina smiled a bit unsure. That's right...everyone here was actually risking themselves with her around with a gang after her and all. The more she thought of it, the more Sarrina could see bad things happening because of her. "I'm Sarrina Weiskei." "Weiskei? What a pretty name! Sounds Japanese," Davon giggled. "It's actually the scientific name for the Purple Spotted Swallowtail," Dorian corrected, "Graphium Weiskei is the full name. Sarrina's father was named Jacob Weiskei." "Ooh, I understand," Davon nodded. So she wasn't Japanese at all. "Ugh, so much sciencey stuff. I just came down here to share frappuccinos with my boyfriend and talk. It's not that I don't like science...but..." she rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I'm just your average tomboy who goes 'huh?' when someone gets all technical." "That's perfectly fine, my dear. Not everyone is science savvy. Take John for example. That's what I'm good for, though. I can help you out anytime you need it." Rudy spoke up after managing to force himself to relax. "Yet your boyfriend is a very science knowledgeable person I've met so far," Sarrina giggled at the woman, "You remind me of my friends from high school. Both my parents are...were scientist. My mom was a biologist while my dad worked mainly on androids and prosthetics. Science just comes naturally to me. Even Ayano, my Godmother, is a genius." "Ha! My own taste is rather easy to explain," she watched im wander over to his desk and shuffle through his things. Shrugging she grinned at Sarrina, "It's rare to find a smart guy who doesn't take his knowledge to his head. It's Rudy's social awkwardness that's so adorable and charming. We don't hang out here in the lab that often, we've only been going out a month or so, but I love listening to him ramble off about his latest project or talk about a case that he helped solve, things he wants to do and how he wants to help out in other ways. He wants more adventure and excitement but doesn't know how to go about it," she figured it was common knowledge at least to Dorian and whoever John was. She looked at the dark skinned man, "His favorite story to tell me is about his role during the whole Bends case." Dorian laughed, "Ah, yes. He's constantly asking if he can go undercover again." "You say that like it's a laughable thing," Rudy pouted a bit, looking up from the desk, "I'm serious. I can go undercover at any time. I've already proven myself in the field." Besides it would impress Davon. That really made him itch to do that again. "Well for the record, I think you both are prefect for each other," the butterfly teen smiled, "You seem to balance another out. That's what's really important." Davon blushed and bit her lip, "You really think so?" Her shyness suddenly morphed into something sly and mischievous, "What about you and Dorian, hmm? Ya gunna get together and have cute Oreo Cookie babies? That's the slang for kids from biracial parents, isn't it? Oreos? I always thought it was cute instead of mean." Dorian's eyes actually widened and he looked at Sarrina and then back at Davon, opening and closing his mouth, "I only just met her today, and even if...I can't reproduce. Yes I can have sex, but I'm an android. It's not possible." "That's what artificial insemination is for!" Davon beamed, /loving/ how she was just able to fluster an /android/! "That's the right term, right, Rudy? Or like, do the whole donor thing with genetics similar to Dorian's. You're so cool looking with your dark skin and bright blue eyes. A mocha baby with Sarrina's eyes would be so cute! You'd be an adorable mother, too, Sarrina!" This was so not happening. Nope it just wasn't happening. She was not finding out whether or not Dorian could have sex; nor was she being told how to have a boy with genetics similar to his. This was just not at all happening. Sarrina covered her extremely heated face with her hands before walking away, "I am soooooooooo done with this conversation. I'll just pretend that it didn't." "Davon, m-my dear," Rudy tried to murmur lowly to her once the young woman had distanced herself enough, "Sarrina...more than just the young miss that you see. She's...new to things right now, so this might be a bit much for her. Not that you've done anything wrong, not at all. She just...well may be sensitive about things right now." Dorian attempted to see if the same thing could be turned on the opposing woman, "What about you an Rudy? He was a child model, after all. I'm sure you two would have wonderful children as well." Much to his chagrin, Davon just took it in stride. Davon smirked at him, stepping closer to Rudy even as he turned just as red as Sarrina. This was fun, they were like a mirrored couple, "Oh really? I didn't even know that. Perhaps they would," she raised her glass to him, "Touché, good sir. Something we would prefer to consider in the future, when our relationships are more secure." Dorian smirked, and nodded back, "I'm glad we have an understanding, then." "I-If you'll excuse me." Rudy hurriedly mumbled before quickly going back to his searching off to avoid any more mentions about children or intercourse. It made him turn shy every time he even thought of making love to his lady. She'd probably laugh at him at any rate. No, he was not going to start thinking about that stuff. Davon snickered and shook her head, "I'll leave you two be," she didn't show it, but she was concerned about Rudy. Without further ado, she followed after the blond. He was at another desk in an adjacent room. He had been scrambling through his things looking for something, but she didn't bother asking. He'd spew off some fancy description name she really didn't care about and she /hated/ having to ask him to break it down into simplified English because she was too dumb to get it. Sighing, she plopped down in his chair and looked at him as he closed one drawer and opened another, his frappe set to the side, "Um...Rudy, did I go a bit too far? I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, I was just having a bit of fun." She shifted, sucking on her frappachino to distract herself. Maybe she was too forward even for him… "No, not at all, my dear, I can assure you. It simply...caught me off guard." Rudy hurriedly explained pausing in his search to cast a smile at her. "I enjoy it when you carry on like that." Going back to searching Rudy finally found the object of his desire. A small tracking bug. Tiny, but attachable to just about any surface. Keeping in close in one hand to hide it from Davon, he turned to her. "Would you be opposed if I, um, kiss you?" Relieved, Davon moved her frappe next to his and hopped out of the chair, "Only if you mean it," she winked at him. Before, they'd only have short, chaste kisses or she'd kinda...force it on him. She wanted to see what he could do of his own accord, since he hadn't /asked/ her before, just gave her cute little pecks outa the blue if he was feeling playful. Rudy swallowed a bit out of nervousness before leaning down to press his lips to hers. At first, it felt like just another peck when she responded back, but he could sense she wanted...more. Very well then. Reaching around behind her, Rudy attached the tracker bug to the inside of her slightly loose shirt before hesitantly placing on hand on her upper back with the other on her lower back to pull her close. His heart rate already jumped, but he focused on Davon to keep from his nervous shaking as he pressed his lips more against hers. Davon shivered at the slightest brush of his calloused fingers when he messed with his shirt, "Rudy..." her breath hitched and her moan turned into a low hum as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing closer. He meant so much to her...but did he even want a long term relationship? Was he...no...she cut off her thoughts and just focused on his kiss, how his moist lips moved against hers. He didn't slobber like a dog, and his lips weren't chapped on the flip side of that coin. It was...wonderful, kissing him. Rudy sort of...lost himself in the kiss, loving how she felt in his arms. Who would have thought that Rudy would be kissing such a lovely woman. He didn't want to let go of her...so he held her even closer. He hesitated before taking it to the next step by timidly poking his tongue at her lips. This was really risky because if she didn't like that she would pull away and the kiss would end on a bad note. At the same time, he couldn't help but to try. His hold was surprisingly strong. Davon felt the twitch and flex of hidden muscle. Lean, but it was still there. Feeling his tongue attentively swipe across her lip, she was pleased he was willing to take it up a notch. Opening to him, her tongue greeted his, coaxing it to play by swirling around the wet muscle. So he had some surprises hidden under his sleeve. Unlike her, he wasn't quite so predictable, and it excited and intrigued her. Pleased that he hadn't ruined everything, Rudy enjoyed the taste of his lady's caramel-like flavor. Or was that the frappucino? At any rate, it was pleasant. Their tongues danced and swirled adding new wonders to the sensations. He wanted to stay like this forever, just enjoying how his heart raced. They reluctantly broke apart, and Davon blushed darkly, which was something she didn't do often. "That was wonderful, Rudy. Thank you. You're a really good kisser," she praised and relaxed, moving her arms from his neck to around his waist and just...rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying his embrace a little longer. Rudy smiled down at Davon, his heart beat surprisingly settling as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Thank you...you were exceptional as well, my dear." This...he enjoyed this. "Davon...I-I know we have only been together for a month now...but I...I-I really, really like you." He swallowed the nervous clump in his throat, "You have completely changed my life, in a good way. A really good way." "I try to impress you because I want you to be happy." Rudy smiled softly, reaching up and brushing some hair from her face, "You make me happy, so very happy; I just want to make sure that you're happy, too...To be honest, I never thought someone as wonderful as you would even give me a second thought. I-I've never had a serious relationship either. Not many will put up with some like me. So...if you can handle, my...my clumsiness, my awkwardness...I can more than handle your outbursts, which I find very enjoyable by the way." "Oh, Rudy…" Davon giggled, relaxing at his touch, leaning into his hand, "/You/ being you make me happy. You don't have to go to such great lengths for me. It makes me happy just knowing you care and find my tough appearance and my tomboyish-ness endearing," she grinned, "If I'm being nothing but myself, so do you," she poked his nose, "Okay? Take deep breaths, relax…if this is the case, I don't plan on dumping that cute butt of yours anytime soon, hehe." "Well I am quite handsome aren't I?" Rudy smiled bashfully, "I supposed posteriors count as well. You are vastly more beautiful. Envy of the stars themselves." Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead. His wonderful lady. When did the favors of Lady Luck turn to him to have such a wonderful girlfriend? Sarrina hopped up onto one of the lab tables just to sit down somewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about that stuff. Her and Dorian? Besides the fact that they just met, he was an android. Wasn't that like super weird if they were to be a couple? Sure people dated androids for like, ahem, yeah dirty stuff, but not like human relations. Although...Dorian was quite handsome... Nope not going there. And well...a fictional baby between them would be cute, Sarrina had to admit. "Davon is an...interesting person. Rudy has his work cut out for him," Dorian shook his head and he joined Sarrina's side, "Are you alright?" he thought her blushing was cute, but he could tell even without using his cybernetics that she was uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...all this talk about relationships and babies...it was just a bit much. I mean...before I had all this," she gestured to her body, "done to save my life, I was a sophomore in high school. Having kids was the last thing on my mind. Then I wake up two years later and...everything is so different...Who wants to date a cyborg? Not that it could matter in the end. Not if...they decide to shut me down." Sarrina knew that wasn't the best of topics, but...it worried her. Dorian frowned a little and reached out, hesitating a moment before stroking her cheek, "So in reality, you're more sixteen than eighteen mentally. That is understandable. You don't even have your diploma? Perhaps once this is all over, I can assist you in an online school, or help you study for a GED. Did you have any interest in going to college to be somebody?" More stable ground, get her relaxed before he spoke his mind. Her skin was soft...he hadn't really taken notice of it before. "That would be great. At least I could do that. Mom and Dad always pushed for education. A GED is as close as I'll get to a high school diploma, and all that." Sarrina nodded, her cheeks flaring again at his touch. For someone who proved just a few minutes ago to be able to extremely strong, he had such a gentle touch. "College would be fun too. I...I always wanted to be like the others in my family. A biologist or work with androids or prosthetics. But I've only caused...bad things...to happen around me." He pulled her into a hug, "You're a strong person, Sarrina. You don't bring bad luck, I promise." Pulling away, Dorian felt himself hesitate again, before he kissed her forehead, "In all honesty, I don't even know how old I am. Of course I could give you my "birthday" which is when I was created, but maturity is based on mentality. I would consider myself in my twenties." He sighed, "Sarrina...you know DRN's are created with something called 'synthetic soul' right? It's what makes me...me. I have feelings, wishes, wants, needs...but I don't ever...talk about them, because it's just easier for others to think I'm just a robot like the MX's. It's easier for them to understand. I've never told anyone this...not even John...but I feel like anybody else. I feel as though I'm an actual /person/. I'm scared of dying, being decommissioned again and shut down, losing all these wonderful memories I've made. I...envy you. People /may/ see you like an android like me. It'd be easier to explain yourself as such. But...you...were human first. Your soul is your own. It's real. It's not /synthetic/." The DRN understood now. Why it was so hard to just /say it/ instead of beating around the bush. "I'd date you, if I was human and not this...machine. You're beautiful, on the inside as well as on the outside. I wish you would activate your chip, and learn what your father put into those two years of recordings. We would be able to talk about it then, make sense of it. Perhaps you might learn something about yourself as well that would help your insecurities." "Dorian..." Sarrina's face softened as she reached out to place her hand on his cheek. For an android...he felt warm. "You're not just some /machine/, and I don't believe that your soul is synthetic. It's yours and yours alone. I know that there are other DRNs out there, but they aren't like you. Unlike MXs, DRNs...they are all unique. You adapt to your own environment and those around you that separates each of you. I know you are especially unique, Dorian. Honestly...I-I don't see you as being a robot." Blushing, Sarrina removed her hand. "...If...If I activate the chip...do not leave. I mean...I don't know what's on it...but I...I don't want to learn it on my own." He took both of her hands in his reassuringly, feeling so happy at what she said in response to his confession, "I'm not going anywhere, Sarrina. I'm here to look out for you. I don't want to see you hurt...physically or even mentally. I'll be right here every step of the way." Taking a deep breath and squeezing Dorian's hands, Sarrina brought up the file in her mind. The password was simple, one that her father had used a million times. ButterflyBaby. A memento to her mother and Ayano since they always referred to her as such. At first nothing happened, causing Sarrina to start to worry until a sort of video played in her head. /"Hey baby girl," It was her father, a tired and pained smile on his face with her mother laying on her bed looking just as tired. "Your mom and I wanted to put this together for you, because...we know the changes you're going through will be hard. Not everyone will understand, some might even be afraid. So we wanted to show you that you are cared about still so just keep being our tough little girl." "I love you, baby." her mother spoke up, her voice a little strained, but still so crystal-like. She always had such a beautiful voice. The 'video' then switched to another scene of sorts, this one of her super close buddies, Carrie, Jake, and Sammy. They rambled on about how worried they were for her being in a coma, and wishing that they could see her in person. Her dad had cleverly told them her immune system was weak and that only a handful of people were allowed around her. They then proceeded to each state how much Sarrina meant to them, that they wouldn't have come to be who they were without her. They looked so...worried and upset and she could see in their eyes that they wanted to get better with all their hearts. It didn't just stop with them, though. More and more of her friends had made videos wishing her health and lots of them showed up again, with different videos explaining what she was missing at school and in their lives; some even from graduation explaining what they wanted to go off to do or what college accepted them. It...It was like a video dairy collection. What really choked her up was the last couple of videos. The first one was of her band mates. They had found a new singer for the group, but wanted Sarrina to be the 'first' to hear them play together. The song the picked was one of Sarrina's favorite songs that they had sung when she was in the group, 'Butterfly' originally by Rajaton. Hearing them...it just... Then the last one...was a clip from one of the many home videos that her dad would take. Sarrina remembered the time this took place. It was just after she placed in the science fair of her freshmen year. Her mother was watching Sarrina accept the third place prize when she looked at the camera with a hug grin. By the end, Sarrina shook with emotions as she clenched Dorian's hands while tears seeped out from her closed eyelids. She just...she couldn't… Dorian hugged her tightly, "It's okay to cry. You of all people deserve to. Let it out, I'm here for you." He stroked her hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers over and over again. He rocked her, doing his best to comfort her without saying the stupid, illogical things such as 'everything will be okay' and stuff. She had lost so much...he admired her strength. Pressing her face into the broad of his shoulder, Sarrina let out all her emotions as she clung to Dorian. Her mother, her father...her friends...the life she had wanted to live...she had wanted to do so much, learn so much more; be so much more. She wanted her parents back, alive and healthy, holding her close like they used to. She wanted to have a normal life. To go to high school, get good and bad grades; to make more friends; get into trouble; have her heart broken by some guy; to get upset with people; to just...just be human... But she...she couldn't just wallow in the past. She...she wanted all those things, but wanted would never get her anywhere...Her mother had said that she would do great things...Sarrina wanted to make that true. By the time she settled down, her breaths still came out in irregular spurs, but Dorian's rocking slowly eased her down from even that. The dark skinned android pulled away from Sarrina and wiped her tears away with a gentle thumb, "I really admire your strength, Sarrina. You keep pushing forward, even after all of this. You really are amazing. Did...what you find...make you happy at all? Did it bring any clarity?" he watched her with concern in his electric blue eyes. "Yeah...yeah it did...I...I want to be what my mom said I would. I want to make sure that my parents' sacrifices were for something, not just...not just to be...shut down. I-I'll fight with every bit...I just...I just miss them so much..." Sarrina felt the tears stinging at her eyes, but seeing the concern in Dorian's eyes made her settle down again. She didn't want him to worry. He nodded and stroked her hair again, caressing her back as he had yet to release her. It was...pleasurable, to hold her like this, "I'm glad, Sarrina, that even in death your parents are still watching over you." Out of the blue, his cybernetics glowed. His face went blank as he looked over the data, and then he sighed when it settled. "I need to have Rudy set up a secure connection for the squads watching over us." Letting her go, he smiled at her, "Take deep breaths, I'll just be in the other room. If you need me, just call." "Dorian," Sarrina called out, but held up her hand to keep him from walking back over to her. "...Thank you, for this...a-and for the record...I think you are rather admirable yourself." With that she let him leave the room, her cheeks flushed by her own words. Android or not...Dorian made everything feel alright again. 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter rated M for /_sexual tension and thoughts_/

**More Than Human – Chapter 5**

Ayano smiled as Valerie finished bandaging her up, and she slipped on a loose spaghetti strapped mint green top before turning to her, "Arigato, Stahl-san, I greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem. It's a shame you have to cover up that tattoo, though. I like the saying," Val complimented, "When we're able we'll take you to a hospital and they can give you medicine to help it heal faster."

Ayano nodded, "Sounds good." She wondered if she knew about her predicament. Ah, well, whatever. Slipping on her black cotton shorts she accompanied Val to the door, "Thanks for the extra food cartridges, I can make proper dinner now," she giggled.

"Yeah, John's the type to just order out, so I thought those would be useful," Valerie laughed and nodded to her, "If you need anything, call. I'll come back up around seven to escort you to the car and then you'll be taken to the safe house.

"Wonderful, see you then," she bowed politely and when she left, closed the door. Turning to the kitchen, she clapped her hands together and rubbed them, "Alright! Time to make some real food!" She could hear his sassy comment coming a mile away and prepared her answer. Sifting through the food Valerie brought, plus some things John already had, she laid out the perfect meal for two. Gathering the pans and bowls, she began her work.

"Hey, I can make real food." John retorted, "It just comes pre-made." He knew he couldn't cook. Hell, he barely worked the food generator sometimes. He just was so busy, and take out or eating out fit his schedule better. Though, he had to admit, John couldn't wait to try Ayano's cooking. She just, and not to be chauvinistic, looked like the type that fit well in a kitchen.

John came around the corner from the living room; he paused at the sight of the beauty. The mint suited her well; and those shorts? John couldn't help the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Ayano had a sexy body, one that would cause men to run into things staring at.

Ayano laughed, feeling his eyes on her but was too focused on dinner to look his way, "Pre-made is not home-made," she chuckled as she set the water to boil, "So tell me what you usually get for take-out? I'm going to laugh if you say Chinese. I'm asking because I'm trying to gauge what you like flavor-wise. Spicy, sweet, that sort of thing."

"Well, I do get Chinese quite often," John smirked, "Flavor wise, I like spice, a little heat in a bit is always great, but I do enjoy a sweeter flavor now and then. You know like, sweet-and-sour chicken. But I enjoy the meaty flavors too, like pork, beef, chicken, and fish- I know it's not a meaty flavor, but it's great with Wasabi."

"You know your oriental foods!" Ayano laughed, "Alright, give me time and I'll have it whipped up. It's just the two of us, so it won't take too long. Shoo," she waved her hand at him, "Get." She usually didn't mind it if people were around when she cooked, but this was the first time making a meal for him and wanted to surprise him.

"Fine, fine," the man chuckled, backing away with his hand held up, "I shall leave your presence, O'mighty Ayano of the kitchen. Just don't worry about making a mess; I'll clean whatever gets dirty. Can't have you doing all the work. I'll make me look bad." With that, John shot her a last smirk before leaving towards the living room couch.

* * *

About half an hour went by as Ayano got really focused on her job. While cooking she had found his hidden bottle of brandy and added that to her cooking, which added a nice kick she was sure would surprise him. Grinning, she took his out first, nice long glass flute full of brandy, steaming hot plate of many different kinds of food she had whipped up, and she set it on the coffee table since John didn't have a dining area. "Here you are, good sir. Feel free to dig in while I grab mine," she beamed heading back to the kitchen.

John's eyes widened in surprise at the plate, and then they closed in bliss at the smell, "It smells great, and looks even better!" Picking up the pair of chopsticks she gave him, the detective poked at the different foods. Sesame chicken, pork and broccoli, some noodles...damn. Should he just skip asking for a beer with her to proposing? Because she was a master in the kitchen. "Is there anything you're /not/ good at?" John chuckled as she returned with her own plate.

Ayano blushed, "I've never had a relationship, so I'm inexperienced in that field," she admitted, sitting down and after covering her lap with the towel to brace the heat, put her plate on top and took up her chopsticks, "I'm not good at a lot of things, honestly, but I suppose that's for me to know and you to find out," she chuckled, popping a sushi in her mouth and watched him scarf down her cooking, "I'm really happy you like it, John." She took a sip of her brandy, "You've got good liquor."

"Well, I've got to have good taste at something at least." John grinned as he chowed down on the food. "Ooooh t's i so good." he praised through a mouth full of food. Take out had nothing on Ayano's cooking. "Can I just keep you here? You can cook and I can...provide entertainment. All the movies you can ever want."

Ayano giggled and finished her mouthful, "I have heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I guess it's true," she blushed. What should she say? Under normal circumstances...if she wasn't in danger of going to the Cubes or anything like that...what would she say? Yes? She supposed she could be sexual, say she was thinking of a /different/ kind of entertainment, but...John...was special. She decided to just avoid it, "Tell me about your relationship with Dorian. How did you come to have a DRN as a partner?"

"I was originally assigned a MX, but he, uh, malfunctioned and fell out of a moving car. So I had to have another partner. Dorian was the only one available. Now don't tell him this, but I'm...glad I have him for my partner. MX's are nothing but machines trying to do the job of a real cop. Dorian...he can be really annoying, but I'd rather put up with him than a MX any day." John shrugged, taking another bite, "But like I said, don't tell him or it'll get to his head. He has a big enough one now. What about you? How did you end up with the whole Frankenstein's daughter mess? I mean you said that you ans Sarrina's mom were close after she took you in, but what about before?"

Taking a few more mouthfuls to buy time, Ayano sighed and grabbed the glass, "My parents never wanted me. I was a mistake. They gave me whatever I wanted just so I'd shut up and leave them alone." Another sip, "People used to call me a spoiled little rich kid, when I felt their disdain for me even when I was really little. People also thought I was a chrome because I was so pretty, but no, just good genetics." And another, though bigger than the last, "I even went to the same school they did and competed with the best of them, and was even tutored at home. You'll probably find this ironic, but of all things scientific and mathematical, I didn't do well in Geometry." She felt her cheeks tingle and that odd warm sensation in her stomach, but took a third drink, "Then...when I graduated and turned 18..." she rolled her left shoulder where the tattoo covered by bandages was, "They kicked me out, and Sarrina's parents took me in." She drowned the rest of her glass and scooped up some food, "The rest is history."

"I see," John nodded eyeing the no empty glass. Watching her for a bit he sighed, "I didn't mean to dampen the mood, Ayano." Reaching out he placed his hand on her shoulder, "For the record, your parents are idiots to not see what an amazing person you are. In fact, they have to be the dumbest people out there. The Ayano I met today is a strong, beautiful woman with a good heart and talent unique to her own person." The skin of her shoulder felt soft and warm under his larger hand, causing tingles to travel up his arm. He wanted to pull her close, but that would be crossing boundaries.

Calloused and strong...his touch made her shiver a bit. What was wrong with her? She could usually hold her liquor...then again, she'd never had brandy. "It's okay, John. Sarrina knows my life story, and now...you do. When I go to the Cubes, I don't want to be forgotten. I know my parents won't care, but if there's someone who does...I'll be happy." She looked at him, hr smile strained and only half real. Eating a bit more, she sort of lost her appetite. "Anyway, I'm going to go pour myself another glass. I feel bad I'm on number two and you've barely touched yours."

John's expression saddened somewhat as he used the hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. "Hey you just stay right there, I'll get it. You've done plenty tonight. You just relax, and I'll serve you now." Even after he said that, he didn't want to move his hand away. Ayano...it made him sick just thinking of her going to the Cubes now. He should have just kept his distance, because now...now he would go in himself for her, even with all those he out in there. If any caught wind that Detective Kennex had a thing for this woman...even with her talent, Ayano would be at risk. "I'll be right back, I promise," With that John finally managed to pull away to go fetch the bottle. Might as well make most out of the night.

When John came back, she decided to lighten the mood with small talk, "So, um...do you have a hobby? Drinking doesn't count," she smiled and held her glass up when he showed her the bottle, "This brandy is hitting me pretty hard. I think it's because I've never had it before. I usually drink sake...though I guess if you drink something long enough your tolerance for that alcohol gets better."

"I used to steal drinks from my dad's liquor cabinet when I was a teenager. He was old fashioned and kept it in a lock and key one. Easy to get into if you know how. I've tried sake before, can't say I remember much afterwards though," John chuckled as he poured the dark liquid into her glass, "As for a hobby...watched the Knights' games, I, um, go out...you know fun stuff." Saying it out load really did make him seem boring. His life was his job, catching criminals. There wasn't much else to it.

"So you know how to pick locks," Ayano snickered, and brought the glass to her lips, taking it slower this time, "You were a sneaky little brat when you were younger. You do have that mischievous air about you. What other naughty things did you do growing up? I bet you terrorize your co-workers from time to time, too."

"More than you know," John smirked, holding his glass up a bit at her in a sort of 'cheers' movement before downing some of the liquor. He enjoyed the burn as thought back to his younger years, "Well not as much as I could have. Sports kept my nose clean. Since I had to have good grades to stay in sports, I had to use some of my time for grades. I picked some fights, but sports mainly had my attention, but I made All-City three years in a row because of it."

"You mentioned that," Ayano laughed, "Do you have trophies? I imagine you would for something so important," she grinned. Now that he was also on his second glass, so began the competition to see who'd have to pour their third, "How many of these can you down before you get buzzed? Your cheeks aren't even flushed!" she blinked at him, "You must drink your brandy often if you're used to it."

"I can hold my liquor," John winked, "But, yeah, I have trophies. Every one I ever won, in the back room. I could show you sometime if you want." The detective watched her. How her cheeks slowly reddened from the brandy. How she swayed a little every now and then when her body relaxed a bit too much. "Maybe I should cut you off before you end up drunk."

Ayano stuck her tongue out, "This'll be my last glass. I wanna be able ta run should trouble arrive," she shook her head, and when she swayed she leaned back against the couch, "Water after this'll help me not have a handover. I don' get them with sake, but this brandy's kickin' my ass. It's strong, like you," she smiled at him, but whether or not she blushed was hard to tell as the alcohol already made her Japanese hued tanned skin red.

John returned the smile with a shake of his head, "Got to work with you on that then. Now just stay right there, and I'll get some water for you." It was the alcohol talking, not Ayano. He doubted if she really thought that about him. Eh, but he could pretend it was real for a little bit at least. Getting up, John walked back to the kitchen with the Brandy in hand to put up, deciding that he should stop too.

He came back with the water pitcher and her glass was empty. Three down and she doubted she'd be able to walk straight. "John...I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you. Yeah you get cases where you have to protect the witness all the time, but I..." she shook her head, "And then there's Sarrina, who's with Dorian and Rudy. She wasn't even ready for any of this. It was supposed to be a gradual process. Not just...wham, bam, thank you ma'am." Wow, accidental sexual reference there. Ugh...even with that Kevlar vest, John looked so sexy and handsome. What did he look like without it? God, her emotions were bouncing all over the place. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

In response to her comment, John's eyebrow shot up, "Well alright then. That's one way to put it." He poured her glass full of water before seating himself next to her, well aware of her admiring. "That's life though. You plan for one thing and end up somewhere else. If anything that's what I learned...too many times...so don't feel bad. I wouldn't consider protecting you a burden at all."

Ayano looked down, frowning deeply, "I'm also sorry I can't keep the mood steady...it gets light-hearted and then I bring it down again. I want to be happy and have fun and enjoy my time with you while it lasts but that's just it...after tomorrow I probably won't see your face again. I don't want to go to the Cubes but I couldn't just let Jacob and Rose's daughter /die/. Of course, reason doesn't matter, no one cares now a days. Just the fact I did human experimentation is all they need to hear and that's that." Her eyes were pricking and all she could do was stare at her water glass, how the ripples got worse as she shook.

Reaching out, John took her glass away to set on the table before brushing her hair from her face, "Hey, let's not start talking like that. Look I don't think that way, granted I had at one time, but after seeing how you cared for the girl, I can't blame you. You were only doing what you could, the best that you could; to give a young girl a second chance...Ayano...I don't want to see you go to the Cubes either. Someone as beautiful as you deserves better than that." Damn, the brandy made his tongue loose.

Leaning into his touch, she looked into his hazel eyes, "I'm scared, John...I've been scared since I started the project but now that this is happening...I don't know what to do." She denied her own want to just /kiss/ him already, instead fell forward and put her head on his jacket. Not the most comfortable thing, but she just...she was at such a loss. Her family...the family that /cared/, were dead or in danger of. Sarrina...she'd done everything to save her and if she was shut down because of human's fears...it's shatter her, because it'd be all for nothing.

Remaining silent for a minute, John simply held her. What could he say to make things better? Everything will be alright? She faced going to the Cubes and her Goddaughter being basically sentenced to death. We'll find a way to stop this? But how? He was there for her? Tomorrow he was going to take her to a safe house where he likely wouldn't see her again at the very least for a long time. "Ayano...do you want to talk with Sarrina? It might cheer you up." Really John was at a lost of what to do. He /wanted/ to kiss her senseless, to make her forget all her troubles, but he'd never do that. His hands, meanwhile, rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Would...that be a good idea?" Ayano mumbled into his jacket. Yes they had a secure line, but there were always those bad cops and Sarrina'd have to use one of the radios from Paul's patrol. He smelled so...good. Like the ocean, so strong and powerful. It was funny because the ocean could be just as stubborn and unforgiving as John was against criminals. He easily weaved in an out of whatever was thrown at him. Oh Kami, she was being cheesy now. "I'm fine...just like this. I feel safe with you."

"Alright then," John nodded, deciding to go with his little pretend evening, and imagine that this wasn't about him having to protect her. Maybe all this was just the brandy talking, but the male could feel the sincerity her voice. "I'll protect you no matter what, Ayano...We'll take things as they come and deal with them. For now, you just relax for the night."

* * *

How much time had passed, Ayano wasn't sure. At some point John had started up the TV. Neither were in the mood for another movie, but the background noise was a good distraction. She found herself with her head on John's thigh as he rested his hand on her side, rubbing soothing circles though her shirt. She had a rather naughty mind when she was drunk. Her imagination kept wondering what it'd be like to rub his thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch. Then she would rub the bulge she knew he had until he couldn't stand it, and then opening the zipper and fishing out his cock. She licked her lips as she wondered how he would taste, how big he would really be, how his musk would take over her mind…his moans as she worked him…

Sadly, Ayano instead kept her hands curled by her chest while she gnawed on her bottom lip and pressed her thighs together, suppressing a whimper as they rubbed. Some thought chemistry only existed in science…but for the love of Kami, if they were just on a normal date, they would be between the sheets. There'd been several instances already where it led to that. First her crying fit he graciously just let her just sob her eyes out. They'd almost kissed. Then she'd taken the dishes to the sink, insisting for sake of distraction. She'd fallen into his lap on her return, tripping over her own two feet. The tension after /that/ could've been cut with a knife. Now this…he hadn't relaxed since she moved from the arm rest to his thigh.

Sighing…she moved to sit up. His confusion made her sigh again, "Maybe I should just…go to bed." She felt like a teenager…but then again, nothing like this had happened to her before.

"...If you're sure." John a bit hesitantly nodded as he helped her to stand since she still wobbled from the Brandy. The last thing he needed was her to fall on him again. God, he'd thought he would lose his mind with how perfectly she seemed to settle on him even if it was on accident; and the way she laid her head on his lap out of the blue... John kept having to remind himself of their situation. Besides, Ayano likely just needed comfort, not really meaning anything by it.

As he started to guide her to the bedroom, his phone started to ring from its place on the coffee table. Crap. His luck it was Maldonado or Stahl checking in on them like they were some teenagers out after dark. "I'll come back for it, let's get you laid down first."

"Iie," Ayano waved him away, leaning on the wall, "It could be important. Go answer it, I can get to the bed just fine." She rolled her eyes and used the wall to guide herself to his bedroom. As soon as she got to his bed, she flopped down on it, snuggling into the blankets and pillow. His scent was so strong here...it made her relax and feel comfortable. She wouldn't have any trouble sleeping like this.

John followed after her shortly thereafter with a half tired, half amused expression as he walked over to the bed with the phone in hand. "Here, it's actually for you. A certain someone apparently managed to get a hold of a radio." To be honest, he had been expecting this. Dorian couldn't say no to a sappy heart any where, so John imagined him caving into Sarrina's request being the likely scenario.

"Sarrina?" was Ayano's first thought, rolling over and sitting up, Just those thirty seconds wee enough for her to feel ten times more groggy than she thought she was. Reaching out, she took the radio from him, their fingers brushing, lingering a second longer than necessary, and she blushed before putting it to her ear, "Hey, little butterfly. How are you doing? Is it as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

"No...It's actually...quite nice here." Sarrina smiled unseen on the other end, trying not to glance over at the mocha android in the room. Though he could listen in on her, Sarrina had a feeling that he wouldn't invade her privacy, and she really, really wanted to talk to Ayano about it. Still... "But I'd still rather you were here too. I, um...wanted to say goodnight. It's been a long time since I told anyone goodnight. I-I know I'm not supposed to call you, but I really didn't want to miss saying it to you."

"Oh honey," Ayano cooed, "It's alright, I understand. I missed hearing it. It's hard to believe it's been two years. I remember several weeks to even months later I would catch myself waiting for the phonecall from you. Then I got used to the silence. I'm so glad to have you back, little butterfly. We'll get this all figured out and taken care of, I promise."

"Okay...Ayano?" Sarrina softly called, "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I know if I hadn't wanted that Dream catcher so badly, none of this would happened...and I'm sorry." She just...needed to hear from Ayano that it was alright. Sarrina had caused so much to happen that Ayano lost just as much as she did.

"Wakarimashita. Sore wa, Sarrina daijobuda," **I understand. It's alright, Sarrina.** She soothed in her native tongue, "Now, sleep well, little butterfly. Oyasuminasai." **Good night.**

"Oyasuminasai," Sarrina returned before the line went dead.

John took back the phone from Ayano when she held it out to him. "So you two used to tell each other goodnight all the time? I imagine that to have been hard not being able to do that for so long." He watched the beautiful woman already adjust herself under the covers, vaguely wondering what would happen if he joined her. Would they get any sleep after all that tension in the living room?

"Hai, it was. It makes me so happy to hear her voice again," she smiled at John, "Are you really going to sleep on the couch? Or are you even going to sleep at all? This bed is surprisingly big," she hummed, closing her eyes, "It's so comfortable, too..."

"What don't you think that would be inappropriate? We just met after all, and don't even have your phone number." John half joked, feeling...satisfied seeing how she could feel comfortable so easily despite everything. Still, sleeping in his bed sounded so much better than on his couch.

"If you give me your phone I could easily add it for you," Ayano smirked, opening her eyes and looking right at him. "It's up to you if you want to join me," she chuckled. Wow was she bold...but she really didn't like the idea of him being too far from her, even if it was just in the other room, and she could easily call him if she needed to...but...she would rather just turn to him if she had a nightmare and have him hold her.

"How about we save that for another time," John returned the chuckle, walking over to his charging stand not far from the bed. Should he even do this? They could be attacked, but his charge was low. Either way, he wouldn't be going anywhere. Damn...and of course this had to be done in front of Ayano... What he'd do for two human legs right now. Sighing, John glanced over his shoulder, "Ah...do me a favor and turn over or close your eyes or something. I, uh, have to take care of something."

"Alright," Ayano turned onto her right side, hugging the covers. She wouldn't be surprised if he just decided to go to the couch. Ah well, she couldn't blame him. He was right, they had just met and she was kind of asking for too much for him to stay with her.

Unbuckling his pants, John slid out of them after kicking off his shoes, setting them off to the side for the moment. He balanced on his left leg as he reached down to unhook his synthetic one. After placing it on the charging stand, John proceeded to struggle a bit back into his pants, which was not easy by any means. He then proceeded, after several awkward grunts, to hop-walk using the wall and other furniture as an assist to get to the bed. Instead of moving under both sheets, John managed to pull only the top cover over so that he could sit, or more like collapse, onto the bed. John quickly covered himself up, not wanting Ayano to see his...disability.

Ayano was on the verge of passing out, but her surprise at feeling the bed move made her look over her shoulder, "I thought...you'd go back to the living room," she bit her lip, "Is this really okay?" She wanted to shift so her back was against his chest, but it seemed like he preferred to sleep on his back, and that might be going too far.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. There's a sheet between us so you don't have to worry about anything," John soothed as much as he could, though a bit down still. He could almost imagine her yelling or something if she found out his right leg was missing. Shifting, he settled down with his hands on his chest, he closed his eyes, "So you just get some rest alright? Anything can happen tomorrow, so you need to rest, especially after a long day like this."

"Mkay..." Ayano hummed, shifting anyway...and when her bare back between the straps touched his shoulder...she let out a sigh of relief and settled down. Just that simple touch...it was all she needed.

John looked over at her as her breathing slowed to a light, deep cycle. Smiling a bit, he couldn't help but to enjoy this despite everything. Yeah...it felt nice to have someone beside him in his bed again. John wanted to pull her close to him, keep her safe in his arms, but he didn't. Instead, he focused on the touching point between them. Sleep found him easily enough after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than Human – Chapter 6**

"Now, I don't want to seem like a-a worry wart, but do be careful, my dear." Rudy pleaded softly as he held Davon close to for a long while. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? You can take my bed, and I'll...I'll find somewhere else to sleep. But you don't have to worry about any of that. I can sleep anywhere, even in the gutters. Not-not that I would ever actually sleep in the gutters. I mean I would if I really needed to, but I don't so I haven't. But I could if I needed to."

"Ruby Rudy," Davon reached out and stroked his cheek. She smiled and then retrieved her dark green helmet from her motorcycle trunk. Tucking it under her arm, she leaned up and kissed him, ignoring the scoffs of some of the patrol officers. It was around eight pm, but the sun wouldn't completely set for another hour. "I'll be fine, love," she promised pulling away. Swinging her leg over her bike she put her helmet on, then kicked up the stand, "I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" she revved it up, "Dream sweet dreams about me!" she winked with a laugh, flipping down her visor.

"Always!" Rudy returned the wink with an awkward, shy wave. Like usual, Davon looked gorgeous sitting on her motorcycle. Oh yes, pleasant dreams for him that was for sure. Who wouldn't after seeing her? Like a goddess. "Drive safe. Please."

She gave him a thumbs-up with one last rev and sped off. She hoped Rudy felt proud that /he/ had her instead of those other guys who she heard wolf-calling. Whatever. Rudy deserved everything he got in relation to her. Still on cloud nine, she weaved in and out of traffic with ease as she thought about how they ha confessed to each other. It wasn't a full blown "I love you" but she was satisfied.

God the sun was bright even in it's decent...she had rounded a corner and was nearly blinded. Grumbling, she drove a bit further and turned off to head downtown. It was here a van began to follow her. She knew it was, because when she switched lanes, it switched with her. She immediately got suspicious. She tried weaving around cars and turning down another street, but another van popped out of nowhere. Damn. Maybe she should've kept her mouth shut, eh? Well, she wasn't going home tonight. They looked like moving vans, too, so no one would be suspicious How much firepower were these jerk offs packing just for her little ass?

The cat and mouse chase continued for a while until they forced her down an alley, where they blocked off both ends. With her stomach sinking, she rolled to a halt in the middle. There was no way out. Well, might as well go out with a bang and take a few out before they took her. Taking off her helmet she put the kickstand down and turned her bike off. Sliding off, she watched as not-so-nice looking armed men came out of the vans. Oh, was she in for a fight. Awesome! However...first things first. Thankfully her favorite cafe owner's husband was also a mechanic. She pressed in on the handle and then casually put her helmet away. Fun times...

X

Eri had just shown the last customer out the door when Raiden noticed the little light sensor just under the counter flashing. Glancing up at his wife, Raiden watched her start on cleaning the table tops and whatnot. He wondered every time he had to leave whether or not he would come back to her. Anything could happen out there, and he wasn't exactly doing the safest things, either. Sighing quietly, the study male uploaded the tracker location. "Eri, I, uh, need to head out for a little bit."

Eri blinked at her husband, and then smiled in understanding. He hadn't gone out at night like this in a while. "Alright," she stopped cleaning and hugged him tightly, "Be safe, Raiden-koi. I love you very much." Leaning up she kissed him firmly, "I'll kick your butt if you come back beat up."

"I love you even more." Raiden returned, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'll do my best to come back in one piece. You stay safe while I'm gone too..." Giving her another kiss, the male reluctantly pulled away from his wife to head out the back door. Things were still a mess after that explosion in the lab. Thankfully the tunnel had collapsed, and the detective rang true on his promise to keep them out of all this. Really the shock wave was the worst part of it all because it flung just about everything to the ground. Raiden double checked the lock before taking off to pick up his motorcycle from the shed down the ally way. He needed to hurry. No telling the danger Davon was in.

X

SMACK!

THUMP!

Davon grunted and coughed, spitting out the blood in her mouth on the cold floor she was laying against. She felt a rough hand grip her hair and she hissed, gasping as she was drug up and the chair she was in righted. Spitting again she chuckled, her head hanging and her messy hair hid in her face.

"You know, we really hate to do this to such a lovely woman," One of the three men sighed as he motioned for the other two to pause in the...interrogation. His hair was slicked back with a bit too much gel, not that anyone would tell him that, or at least none that would walk away. Like the other two, he wore a black shirt, black leather jacket, and black slacks. Typical "Bad Guy" attire. "Really we do. It breaks our little hearts. After all, there are much more...pleasurable ways to get what we need, but you are the type to just take it, if you will forgive the pun. So if you just tell us were the Bot is, we'll make sure this ends quickly. If you don't, well, let's just say they'll need a mop to clean you up with. We know you have...relations with one of the police force's consultants, and we know you can tell us where they are keeping the Cyborg girl. So where is she?"

Davon chuckled again and one of the others scoffed, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am that I'm a street fighter and I've got a strong jaw," She swung her hair out of her face and looked up, her green eyes were burning, "Either that, or you guys hit like pussies."

"Why you little..." the lackie stepped forward but was stopped by his boss.

"Don't let her get under your skin." he growled at the moron. "Look, dearie, just tell us what we want. I don't want to screw up that face of yours." He reached down, his fingers hooking under her chin and tilting her head back to look him in the eyes "Where is the Bot?" Her silence only pissed him off, "Fine. We will try a new approach." He looked over his shoulder and nodded toward where the door was, "Go get the van ready. We shall see what her boyfriend is willing to tell us instead."

"Don't call me 'dearie' ya grease head," Davon jerked her chin out of his hand, "I'm not gunna tell you jack shit, and neither will my man. You'd just be wasting your time." She brought her leg up under his groin, and when he jerked forward she slammed her head into his nose, enjoying the sound of the crunch and his cry, though she was a bit disgusted at the spray of blood on her face and clothes. Ah well, such was the life of a fighter.

The other two rushed at her, but the idiots had forgotten to tie her legs as well. She landed a kick to one's chest while using the chair to knock the other down. Once given enough room, Davon tried to break the chair by rolling doing into a roll along the floor. When that didn't work, she managed to get to her feet only to slam herself back against one of the goons. The chair still held. Finally it broke after she used one of the downed men to push off into the air, landing on the boss trying to crawl away and bent it enough that the bolts of the chair broke.

Bending the chair was enough for her to get one of her hands out, and she quickly undid the rest of the bonds. Rolling to her feet she hissed as one of the loose bolts caught her shirt, ripping it and cutting her. Nothing more than what a cat scratch would be, so she paid it no mind. There were so many goons...she slipped through the halls fairly unnoticed until that last leg she had to get to the door. Two of them, one on each side of the door, were in her way, and it was an open area. Cursing, she had no choice. Darting from the shadows that had been hiding her, she ran for it. She took one out fairly quickly, but the other pulled a knife on her and they danced around one another. Davon ended up with several cuts before she finally managed to knock him out, and used his keys to get the door open. She saw a fabric badge before she ran out. Water Snakes...god damn! Reaching down she cut the badge off and stuffed it in her pocket before leaving.

Alleyways were her friend, and she managed to get to the rooftops for a bit of parkour. The Wall...they were so close to it. She didn't like that. Davon got as far away as she possibly could, and then kept running. She was tired, though, with a migraine pounding at her head, the bruises and cuts stinging and throbbing... Panting, she reached the edges of downtown...and the sun was starting to rise. So they had her all night...beating her to a bloody pulp trying to get information about Sarrina. And she didn't have any way to contact Rudy. Groaning, she fell to her knees and leaned against a wall. The nights were still cool, the summer heat hadn't reached that point where even the nights were muggy. She was thankful, as the cold stone felt good on her injuries.

He almost missed her as he passed, thinking she was just another homeless girl in the ally, but the homeless rarely tried to sleep around here. Too many passerby's that would make them uncomfortable. Raiden turned around, and pulled up by the ally way. "Davon? Davon!" Racing to her, the male gently pulled her away from the wall, "Come one, lets get you somewhere safe, okay? Who did this to you?"

Davon leaned heavily on him. Parkouring through the slums of the city, even if it was on the rooftops, had taken it out of her, "Water Snakes," she pulled the patch from her cargo pants and handed it to him, "They were after Sarrina. They've slithered over the Wall, Raiden. Something big's going on here...fuck, I feel like I've been put through a blender," she coughed. They had just as much fun punching her in the stomach or kicking her when they knocked her over. She was sure she had boot shaped bruises on her skin. She barely managed to swing over onto his bike behind him, resting her face against his back.

"Don't worry, we'll get you all patched up in no time." Raiden soothed, revving up his bike, "When we get, there you can tell me how you know about Sarrina. For now, just hold on. We're close to a Safe Place."

X

Sandra Maldonado was keeping close tabs on the progress of both cars on their way to their destination. Things seemed to be going well so far, nothing amiss, no strange activity...but of course, with something this dangerous anything could happen. A commotion outside her office caught her attention, and she looked up. Frowning, she left her desk and went outside where a medium built man with long black hair, equally black eyes, and a tiger tattoo on his arm was being held by some MX's, "Of all times, one of you show up," she folded her arms, "Stand down. He obviously came here of his own accord, he doesn't need to be restrained." He wasn't a threat to them, either, but she didn't like seeing him in her station. It was like a bad sign...like a black cat crossing her path. Not that she was superstitious as she was logical. "Why are you here, Raiden?"

"Finally someone with some sense," Raiden huffed, jerking his arm out of the MX's loose grip. "It's been a while, Miss Maldonado. I see you're a Captain now, that's good. At least now there will really be some brains in here rather than muscle." He hadn't seen the woman in years, not since his years in that fighting ring as a teen. She looked older, and a bit more tired, but that spark of authority still in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, that's all good and well. Come into my office so we can talk in private," she motioned to him to follow her, and held the door open even. She saw the glint of a wedding ring and raised a brow. When they were securely out of hearing range from the others in the station, she turned to him, "So you're married now? I admit I was wondering why the activity from you stopped." She smelled coffee on him, and baked goods, "Do you...work in a cafe?"

"Sharp as ever," Raiden nodded, "For purposes I'm sure you can understand, I'd rather not involve either in this in case things get out of hand. Last night I found Davon in an ally way, beaten pretty bad. She said that the Water Snakes kidnapped her, and tried to beat information about Sarrina out of her. Davon said she didn't give them anything but-"

The radio on her desk went off and she hurried over it. Damn it! She knew him showing up was bad. Water Snakes? They were a /nasty/ gang from over the Wall. Were they really over here just after the tech made by Jacob Weiskei? Was it /really/ that important? She didn't have time to think of it right now. Answering it, she heard shouts on the other end and pained cries. Paul's voice came through...

"We've come under fire! We're holding them off, but there are more coming. I need back up fast! The girl has been hit. My MX has been taken out, and we're having to use the car as cover. Shit!" his voice came in a bit softer, like he wasn't talking into the radio anymore, "Actually hitting them would be nice!"

"Paul! Hang in there, I'll route back-up to you immediately. Is Sarrina alright? Is she with you or Dorian?" Sandra called, keeping her voice calm. This was her job. As long as she was calm, her men would be better off. She heard a grunt and then all there was were more gunshots. "Paul, answer me!" She switched channels, "All available units, we have an emergency..." after she gave out orders, she cut the com and turned to Raiden, "Speak, now. I need information about the Water Snakes that you obviously have." She didn't really know Davon, other than Rudy mentioning her name a time or two when they met up over the last month. If she and Rudy were an item, then her scientist wouldn't be able to do his job without her.

Damn it he hated to do it but... "I need full immunity first, Maldonado. I hate doing this now, but if I give up what I have right now, I risk the Cubes for even being a part of this and having a record. I'll tell you everything once you guarantee this I promise. I have a wife and a job to look out for too. I'm sorry." He hated, hated, hated doing this right now when Jacob's daughter was at risk. But he'd learned a long time ago, the law will chew you up if you don't take precaution.

Staring at him, she really had few options. Keeping that technology out of the enemy's hands was more important than vigilantes who even helped combat crime in their own way. "You're knowledge of the streets is valuable to me. I agree. I'm going to get flack for this, but the members of the Lightning Force will be taken off the wanted list. That doesn't mean your buddies won't go to jail for the night if they do something stupid," she sighed, "Fate's favored you today, Raiden. Now where's Davon?" Rudy was probably going insane right now...

"She's safe at one of our Safe Places. I'll bring her here myself. She's in good hands, but is still weak after her attack." Raiden stated, "She told us that the place she was being held at was near the Wall. I can help pin point the location based on the location I found her if you want."

"We'll see. For now, I'd rather have Davon returned to Rudy safely," Sandra nodded, "Please be quick, Raiden, and be careful. I can't have anything else go wrong today. We need to keep Sarrina safe, that much we can agree on," she unfolded her arms and moved to the door, "I'll see you after you've completed your end of the bargain. We have much to discuss."

Raiden bowed to the Captain, "As always, Miss...and thank you, by the way. I might have ended up down a bad road had you not helped me. Most cops would have just tossed me in the Cubes, but you were different. So I have you to thank for my new life. I'll get her to him safe and sound. I promise."

X

Dorian didn't exactly know what happened. One moment they were driving to their destination, and then the next there was chaos. They'd been hit with a grenade, which had enough force to tip the car on its side. "They shouldn't have known it was this car. That's why they used two in the first place," he grunted using his strength; Dorian kicked the front window, effectively smashing it, and climbed out, helping Sarrina with him. What looked like a moving van came by and geared up men hopped out while it was still coming to a halt. When they started firing at them, Dorian turned Sarrina to cover her as Paul's MX came out returning fire. They must've stopped immediately after seeing the explosion. "Damn, I hope John and Ayano aren't having the same problem. Keep your head down," he told the woman under his arm as he retrieved his gun from its holster.

Not like he had to tell her twice since Sarrina already was covering her head with her arms. Her arms stung from the glass she had to crawl through. Everything just...just...just happened so fast. One moment they had been sharing a conversation, then the next her head slammed against the window. Sounds came from all around too, deafening sounds. Dorian guided her around to the other side of the car when a sharp sting exploded on the broad side of her left shoulder. Crying out, Sarrina stumbled to the ground. Her systems flared damage reports, only frightening her even more, "Dorian! Dorian what's going on?!"

Dorian saw how her eyes darted around but it wasn't at anything in particular. Damn! They hadn't had a chance to go over her systems and how they worked. That should've been the first thing he taught her. Kicking himself mentally, he knelt down and hauled her up, continuing to move her to behind the police car while his body jerked with a hit to his arm. The jerk made him look in the MX's direction just as he saw it get a bullet to the skull through the helmet and go down. Armor-piercing rounds! He ducked down as quickly as possible, and he gripped Sarrina's shoulders as she continued to try and make sense of the alarms. Her cybernetics, while his glowed blue and Ayano's green, were a shade of purple. Placing his hand against it, he allowed himself to see what was wrong, and dismiss them so her vision would be clear. "Have you played video games? Imagine you have your own personal UI, but it's displayed behind your eyes like a camera on a projector instead of a computer or hologram. You can control it with your mind like you would put in commands. It's all thought process," he explained in a crash course and bounced up, firing where he calculated the enemies would be. He fired up a com to Rudy, "Rudy! Rudy, we're under attack. This is a quick message, I have to protect Sarrina, but please contact John! Make sure Ayano's safe!"

"I'm on it!" Rudy responded on the other end before cutting com to allow Dorian to focus on the fight.

Sarrina curled into a huddled position as the gun fight continued on. She could see Detective Paul behind the other car, speaking into a radio. All at once another grenade went off, jerking that car back and slamming into the Hispanic male. He skidded a little before laying motionless. Was he okay? Hey cybernetics flared at the thought, showing her his vitals. He just got knock out, good. Only this meant that all that remained was Dorian and herself, but she'd never even fired a gun before. Not to mention, they were after her to begin with.

Dorian heard the sound of an EMP charge and turned his head just as he saw a third grenade being tossed over his head. If he was human, he would've paled. But he wasn't. And that was a big problem right now...he saw the flash, and looked at Sarrina before pain shot through him. He could be hit with bullets, cars and buildings could fall on him...but being shocked was what really gave him /pain/. Everything went dark...

Sarrina watched as Dorian collapsed, joining her on the ground. She...she couldn't move, and her mind felt so...sluggish, like it was struggling to keep up now that her processors were shut down. Sarrina couldn't even blink her eyes, all her functions no longer worked. Dorian... His eyes looked pitch black, no longer the gorgeous blue she admired. She knew he couldn't see her either. If only she could reach out to him. _'Dorian, please. Please don't leave me like this…'_ Sarrina felt so scared, she wanted to scream, especially as she felt hands pull her up. No! Let go! All she could see and think about was the android laying inhumanly still on the ground. Dorian...

X

"John! He's your fucking partner! I'm just a witness. Stahl-san can take me to the safe house. Stop the car and let me out so you can go to him!" Ayano glared at the man gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles after Rudy finished the transmission, "Dorian and Sarrina are more important than I'll ever be. Stop the car!"

"You're /not/ just a witness," John growled, fighting over what he needed to do. He could do what Ayano was ordering him to do, but what if the same thing happened to her and Stahl? John couldn't just abandon them...but that was his partner out there with Paul. Hell, he liked Paul as far as he could throw him on good days, but he was still part of the team. Duty verses what he should do. Damn it.

"John..." Ayano's anger at Sarrina's danger and John's stubborn ass had faded at the conflict in his eyes, and the way he said what he did. She reached out and touched his shoulder, "Listen to me, their main goal has always been Sarrina. If they wanted me, too, they'd be attacking us right now. Please, stop the car and let Stahl-san take me the rest of the way. We'll be fine, I swear."

Glancing at her, John finally pulled over. He hoped he wouldn't regret this... "Just...be safe alright? You..." John sighed, not even able to get out what he wanted to, but he couldn't take the time needed since Stahl pulled up. "Don't do anything stupid, alright? If you get attacked, don't be a hero."

"Right back at you..." Ayano unbuckled herself, but then hesitated. She bit her lip while her hand hovered over the door handle. Throwing caution to the wind for a brief second, she leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, then quickly bolted out of the cruiser. Stahl already had her door open, and she hopped in, "Please, please tell me I'm not stupid."

The brunette Chrome smiled despite the situation as she drove off down the road while John's vehicle sped off in the opposite direction. "You're not, trust me. John needs to go where the action is; we need to get you to the safe house. The likely situation is that somehow Sarrina's location got exposed. Our location must still be secured or we'd be in trouble ourselves by now. The Captain will likely have some extra back up coming any minute anyway."

"Alright...that's good," she was glad she wasn't going to get berated. She didn't want John to be compromised and taken off the case, but...she couldn't part without giving him /something/. Even if it was a simple little peck. She wanted to see him again, and hoped everything would be okay.

X

Lights flashing and siren blasting, John pulled up to the location he got from Rudy. It was sickeningly silent despite the other units also pulling up. MXs piled out of cars, securing the area before John exited his own vehicle. He could see Paul on the ground, "We need paramedics!" Reaching the male, John checked for a pulse. Weak, but there. John nodded to the officer who came over to stand guard over Paul. That's when he saw his partner laying on the ground. Shit! Hurrying over to Dorian, he panicked a little because he had no way of knowing how to check to see if he was alright or not. "Damn it, come on you outdated hunk of metal. You better not be..." John couldn't lose another partner. As much as he hated to admit it, but Dorian really was the string holding him to the police force. He would never take well to a MX, he'd proven that already. If Dorian...'died'...

Black eyes slowly flared to life, becoming bluer as he regained 'consciousness'. "Ugh..." John's voice drew his attention. Oh no...how long had he been out? Sitting up quickly he shook his head, trying to clear the fog. He was on back-up systems so nothing ran as fast. "John...why are you here? Sarrina..." he looked around, but the beauty wasn't anywhere to be found, "Fuck!" he wasn't one to curse, but this...this was bad. Punching the ground he actually /growled/ to himself. "An EMP grenade took me out, and no doubt shut down whatever parts were installed in Sarrina. She wouldn't be able to get away until they recharged, but they probably have her well secured."

"Hey, we need to keep a level head here," John sternly remarked, hiding his relief as he stood. Pulling out his phone, John offered a hand to the DRN. "I'll call the Captain and see what our next move should be." He could see the rage in Dorian's expression and stance once he stood up. "Dorian, this wasn't your fault. These guys somehow knew where and when to attack. We need to find out how they knew all this."

"It has to be a mole, but I have no idea who it could possibly be," Dorian tried to calm himself. If he had a meltdown here, it wouldn't do Sarrina any good, "Is Ayano safe? She can track her if she has the right equipment," he rubbed his neck, trying to work out the kinks from when he hit the ground. He got a call from Rudy, and sighed as he took it, walking far enough away from John so he could talk to their Captain, "Rudy? What is it? I don't have much power, I'm gunna need a-" he was cut off by his rambling.

"D-Davon, she...she, um...she's being brought to-to the precinct..."

"Slow down...Davon?" He vaguely remembered last night, "Rudy..."

"I-I was just told that...sh-she had...had been kidnapped. I-I should have been paying attention more. I just thought she made it h-home. I didn't...I would have been right there if I had...if I had know..." Rudy couldn't keep it together. His angel, his 'One', had been taken right under his nose. He should have known! He should have made her stay the night, kept her safe. She had been so sure she would be fine...he should have found a way to keep her there with him. This was all his fault.

"Rudy, calm down. John and I'll be there as soon as we can. Please bring a charge with you," he requested, "I really need it or I won't be able to help stop the ones who took Davon and now Sarrina. She was kidnapped...I understand." He murmured the last part quietly. He could sympathize greatly with the scientist right now.

"I'll have it hooked up there right away." Rudy confirmed, though his voice was still rather shaky from all his panicking. Davon...He wanted to rush to the precinct right then and there, but...he did have a job to do. And those bastards needed to pay for having dared mess with his Davon. He couldn't make that happen, but Rudy knew Dorian and John could. To do that, Dorian needed that charge.

"Dorian, Maldonado wants us back at the precinct. Valarie and Ayano are already headed there. I told her about your mole theory, so keeping Ayano there for the time being is the best thing right now." John relayed as he walked over to his partner. "Paul's being transported to the hospital now, and the other officers are processing the scene. We need to get a move on it."

Dorian ended the call with Rudy, feeling drained and angry, but he couldn't do much about it right now, "Right. Let's go, then."


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than Human – Chapter 7**

"Pardon me! Out of the way please!" the lanky scientist ordered with as much authority as he could muster with a large, bulky battery-like machine in his arms. Throwing this together had taken more time than he wanted, but at least he finally made it. "I'm here! I'm here. Where is Davon? Is she okay?" Had he arrived too late? Did they take her somewhere else?

"Rudy, about time you got here, Dorian is in a serious need of a charge. He already tried taking out a MX for stating that he should have reacted faster in the vehicle to begin with." John stated, jogging up the man. It would have been amusing to watch if 1) he hadn't had to break up the fight himself, and 2) the whole fact that Sarrina was still out there.

"Dorian is a fantastic driver, but never mind that. Where is Davon?" Rudy pushed, ignoring the detective to look around the large room full of desks and officers. "I don't see her here...Is she-"

"She's right here." a much more firm voice sounded from behind causing the Rudy to turn unsteadily around. Raiden walked in protectively beside the patched up Davon. She definitely looked worse for wear with bruises peaking out from under the bandages. "So this is you Rudy. I imagined him a bit differently."

"Davon!" Rudy started to go up to meet her, but when he remembered the charger in his arms. He paused to pass it off to John, who grunted slightly at having it practically thrown into his chest. Hands free now, the brunette male hurried to his angel. Rudy couldn't find any words to say as he looked her over, reaching out to gently touch her uninjured cheek. "Davon...?"

"Ah, don't mind the blood, it's not mine. I asked for it not to be cleaned because I wanted forensics to take a sample," she smiled a bit lopsidedly, not wanting to split her lip open again even though it had a strip over it. "I'd, uh…ask you to refrain from hugging me right now. I hurt in places I didn't know existed," she chuckled, but not all of the mirth was there. She was tired, and sore, and wanted Rudy to hug her, kiss her, but as it was…that'd be painful. She had barely let Eri touch her to patch her up.

"Alright...I understand..." Rudy's hands shook as he backed away slightly, though he kept close. "You're here, and that's all that matters." He wanted so badly to hold the woman close to his frame, but...be couldn't risk harming her. "I just don't understand why my tracker didn't work."

"Wait, you were /tracking/ your girlfriend?" Raiden raised his brow at the male who flushed in embarrassment.

Rudy swallowed, not looking Davon in the eyes, "It was only a precaution to ensure she made it home alright. Not that I don't trust her. I'd just was looking out for her. I mean she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Well, obviously not always-I-I mean-!"

Raiden chuckled, shaking his head, "You picked a good man, Davon. He's honest and has a good heart."

"Better than can be said for myself, being part of a vigilante group and knowing who the hell kidnapped me," Davon looked at Raiden, "Did you give Maldonado that patch?" Looking back at Rudy, she arched a brow at him, "Did you perhaps put the tracker on my shirt?"

"I did, yes. I attached it while we were, um, kissing. But I don't understand. Y-you're a part of...a gang?" Rudy's brows furrowed, glancing between the two.

"I already explained that much to her, but I kept the patch and claimed up about details." Raiden stated, ignoring the male for the moment, "I needed some leveraged to get us full immunity. You know how the law works. Just having a record will get you sent to the Cubes at any wrong turn."

Davon looked at Rudy sadly, "More like an anti-gang, but yes. Because of what Raiden said, that's why I couldn't tell you. You work for the police force, and I couldn't risk it." She watched him open his mouth, and she reached out, placing her fingers to his lips. He was probably going to say something along the lines that he wouldn't have told anyone, but they both knew…in this day and age, it was hard to hide that sort of thing. Hell, they had only known each other little over a month and now he knew. Something always came up. She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay now, though. I've got immunity. I won't be going to jail anytime soon. I keep my hands clean," she stepped forward away from Raiden to her Ruby Rudy, and placed her head on his chest. Either it was because of their proximity, or his heart was perpetually beating 50 mph, but she could feel it thrumming against his chest cavity.

Pulling away she looked up at him, "My shirt ripped while I was trying to get away. Maybe the tracker is still at the place they used to interrogate me. They no doubt have moved by now, but it would've been in a hurry."

"That...that's some where to start, I suppose," Rudy nodded, hesitantly placing his hands on her where she didn't flinch away or hiss. "I'm not judging you, by the way. I had a run with the proverbial wolves before. How'd you think a man like myself ended up a consultant. I used to be a hacker, a quite good one at that. I, uh, got caught and, well, here I am, more or less."

So even someone who appeared innocent and pure had his dark sides. Did that apply to other things as well? She shook her head of such thoughts, "That makes sense. Hacking must've been easy for a genius like yourself," she winked. Looking around she saw a Japanese woman in the glass interrogation room, talking with a police woman. Dorian was with John over at his station, the cop continuously glancing between his partner and the interrogation room. Which one of those women did he like?

Rudy took note of her confused expression and spoke up, "That's Ayano in the interrogation room with detective Stahl, I'm not quite sure what is going on, but that is Sarrina's Godmother, if I am correct in matching Sarrina's description with a face. If I had to guess, I'd say they will use her to track down Sarrina." He gave a small shrug. Having just got there himself, he didn't know the fine details as of that moment.

"Kennex seems torn between his partner and one of those ladies," Davon snickered. She knew him and his face from the news, "Or both. I don't know if he's that kinda guy," shaking her head she looked at Rudy, "Would you be able to check the tracker and see if it's still working? Finding the location of where they held me could be one step forward in the investigation."

"Of course," Rudy nodded, "I'll get right on it. Um...would you be able to accompany me back to my lab once I make sure that the charger is working for Dorian? He becomes...unexpected when his charge is low. From what I heard he punched Paul while having a low charge. Speaking of him, I was told he was sent to the hospital after Sarrina was kidnapped." Rudy knew he was rambling by now, but he couldn't seem to stop talking, never been able to. Devon, however made him want to just...talk.

Davon was relieved he asked and nodded, "Yes...yes, please. The forensic chick I ran into said she'd be right back, then we can go." She wanted to get out of here, and curl up in Rudy's arms and let him view a side of her he hadn't seen before. She didn't want to be strong right now, but like hell if she was going to crack around those who viewed her as a strong person and admired her for it.

"Of course," Rudy nodded, taking extreme care when he reach out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can pick up something along the way for you. Pain medicine, coffee, tea, food. Whatever you want, I shall fulfill." He offered her a smile, but could see in her eyes something was still wrong. He wanted to talk about it, but he knew somehow that she wanted to wait.

"Raiden gave me pain killers, but some more for later would be nice. I haven't eaten at all...as soon as Raiden finished patching me up I passed out so I haven't gotten much sleep, either. Just...the last like, twelve hours or whatever haven't been the best," Davon groaned a bit and rubbed her forehead, "I'm sorry for putting all of this on you, Rudy..." This felt like complaining...but she was allowed to, right? She was just /kidnapped/ and they could've done worse, much worse, and yet she got away with just a heavy beating and some knife injuries. Shouldn't she feel lucky, though, and grateful?

What she /was/ thankful for, was the forensics woman from before came jogging in. Raiden went off to Maldonado's office as it was getting rather crowded now. After doing standard procedure, which took maybe five minutes, she was let go and the woman totted off again. "Ugh, finally. Let me go wash off my face and then we can go, Rudy. I need a drink from the fountain, too."

"Take your time, my darling. I won't rush you." Rudy nodded, though he knew that they were pressed for time since every minute lost was a minute that Sarrina could potentially be harmed. But...honestly...Rudy felt more concern for his girlfriend. It sounded cruel; however, if something /_were_/ to happen to the teen, Rudy would be only minimally affected because he would have Davon. Not to say he /_wouldn't_/ feel horrible, but he had lived all his life with negativity. Eventually he would move on. If something were to happen to Davon...he wouldn't. Just thinking of losing his lady love...it made Rudy feel extremely uneasy. "I'll just go check on the others now."

"Check on poor Dorian over there. John put his hand over his mouth and he looks a bit put out," Davon shook her head, leaning up and pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw before turning on her heel and leaving the area to go to the bathrooms.

Rudy raised a brow at the two when he reached them, "I don't know why you are so against his singing, John, Dorian has an excellent singing voice. That's coming from a vocal expert."

"Oh so now you're an expert," John made a pointed face, his hand remaining against the android's mouth despite how he continued to sign. Why was it that he got the singing bot for a partner? "Then you can expertly get him to stop. He started singing all of a sudden. I should have just let him fight that MX."

'_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when you're gone away...'_ The lyrics for the song Broken by Seether kept running through his head even as John kept his lips firmly shut, which is why he was signing. He hated how his emotions affected how his low-battery malfunctions played out. He didn't want to hear this song in his head, but he couldn't change it. It made him feel worse and he just wanted Sarrina back safely. He looked at Rudy with pleading eyes, signing 'help' instead of the next part, 'make it stop'.

"Right," Rudy sympathized as he hooked up the charger to Dorian's arm, "This will recharge you, Dorian. I came up with the idea after that solar flare. Not as good as the real thing, but it's enough to last until then. You'll be back to normal in just a bit. Need you to get that pretty girl back safe and sound."

"As long as it will shut him up, do it." John sighed, glancing towards the interrogations room. Ayano looked to be a somewhat mess knowing her Goddaughter was kidnapped. Her determination, however, showed even through all that. The kind of determination that you get when you are dead set on something. 'Sarrina would be found and brought back to safety' kind of stuff, "Can't do this on my own, as hard as that is to believe."

Dorian put his hand on John's. He watched him long after the Japanese woman. He smiled underneath th strong hand and pried it away, "Go. Rudy's got me covered," he promised, "I'll just close my eyes and charge. I won't do or say anything until you nudge me, 'kay man?"

"That'll be a first," the detective raised a brow, but nodded. "Fine. But you better not start any more fights or sing. I'll have Rudy shut you down if you do, especially if you start singing again." Shaking his head, John made his way to the glass room Stahl and Ayano waited in. He knocked on the glass down before walking in, "Hey. How're you holding up?"

"I told your Captain I wouldn't be able to track Sarrina without my equipment, so she's calling around trying to get it for me. She told me she wants me to set up in her office so she can keep an eye on me and monitor those who come in and out," Ayano told him. She blushed just a bit, unable to look him in the eye, especially after her little stunt.

Glancing to Valarie, John cleared his throat a bit, "Hey, uh...can you give us a couple of minutes? I'm sure the Captain won't mind since I'll be watching her."

"No problem," the brunette Chrome nodded, hitting the window tint button to give them a bit more privacy. John needed a good woman, and Ayano seemed to be said woman.

Once the door shut, John sank into the opposite chair, rubbing his face. "Look...Ayano. About what happened in the car...Don't worry about it. Ok?" It felt...awkward talking about the peck on the cheek like it was nothing, but she seemed really bothered by it. "We can act like it didn't happen." John actually didn't mind. Story of his life, he supposed.

"I, uh..." Ayano bit her lip, her stomach doing flips, "I did it because I thought I'd never see him again and now here we are." She looked up at him slowly...he looked resigned, like he was expecting...rejection. Her embarrassment lessened, and she grew curious. What he went through before she came around she had no idea. Whatever it was left deep scars on him in more ways than one. "I...don't want you to be declared compromised and taken off the case because of me. I like Stahl-san well enough but...I trust you." She swallowed thickly, "Probably...more than I should after just meeting you yesterday."

When Ayano admitted what she did, John felt the tremor in his heart beat (said like a little school boy). "Really? Well...I guess you're just going to have to deal with me sticking around then. Besides, with a possible mole in the force, Maldonado won't take me off the case. At most I'll get my ass chewed out, but she can't afford to lose her best detective right now with those creeps out there with Sarrina." Kennex never had been one to express many emotions around others. Sure he had been upset, hurt, and grief-stricken when his father and old partner died; He usually bottled it up. A drink or two would patch up wounds later. He wanted to be in control, the tough guy. Not like Rudy, who wore his emotions painfully obviously on his sleeve. However, John wanted to go back in time to before this mess, when they were in his apartment and he had that chance to be...different. Here John had to be Detective Kennex with those locked up emotion instead of expressing them to Ayano. "We'll get her back. I promise. After all, I can't let you down."

The way he relaxed his shoulders after her confession made her smile. She didn't want to be too obvious, even though dimmed, she was sure Maldonado had video cameras in her office of this room. However...she couldn't just sit here, especially when a new tension set his shoulders. Standing, she watched as he brooded over something, determination in his eyes, lost in his mind and in Detective Mode. Stepping closer, her boots barely making noise, she made it to his side without him really looking up at her. Being this close to him again, with her feelings in the open...she felt the confidence from when they first met return. She /_felt_/ like a 32 year old woman instead of a teenager with a crush. He seemed to reciprocate her feelings, but something held him back. Smiling a bit seductively, she brushed her right hand across his left shoulder, and sat down across his lap as she trailed her fingers along his jacket, up his neck to his chin and with the barest of touches made him look at her long enough for her to lean down and brush her lips against his, snapping him out of his reverie.

John wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but hell, he'd better not wake soon. He couldn't help but to return the kiss. His hands rested on her outer leg and behind her neck to keep her close. Her lips...God her lips felt great. All that tension from last night, the near kisses, everything, felt released. This, no matter what his Detective mind and all his years of training told him, felt /_right_/. She could very well just be playing an angle for all John knew. At least he could pretend for a little while longer if she was only using him. In fact, right now, she could use him all she wanted.

Ayano's better judgment rang over her need to press for more, but she batted it away, her hand moving from his face to his hair. It felt wonderful to be close to him like this. She supposed it was because she felt safe here, where she was worried last night they could've been attacked. Her other arm hooked around his neck to support herself, and she enjoyed his hand on her leg. Breaking away briefly she stared into his lovely hazel eyes, "I believe in you, John. Arigato for being there for me," she leaned in again for another kiss, pressing closer.

"Hey, no problem. It's what I do." John grinned as he pulled her closer for the second go. He hadn't...felt like this, been with someone like this since Anna, something he should have learned from. At this moment, he didn't give a fuck about what anyone said. This beautiful, amazing woman was in his arms now, and that's all John cared about. Well, that and the sensation of her tongue sliding across his lips. 

John's head snapped towards it to find Captain Sandra Maldonado's rather surprised expression just before it turned redder than he had ever seen. "Kennex...in my office, /_now_/. Miss Ayano, you will continue to stay here and not move a muscle until I get back." Her calm furry was actually terrifying. He felt like a little kid being caught with his hand in a cookie jar by his strict mother.

John cast her a 'don't worry' look before clearing his throat, "Right, I-"

"Not a word, Kennex." Maldonado ordered, her arms crossing and her lips pressing in a very thin line, barely containing her outrage. Her officer with a potential criminal. Had he even /_attended_/ a class at the Academy?

Ayano watched, still surprised as John stood up, letting go of her hand as he did so. Was…sitting beside him just as incriminating? Or was…it their linked hands that got him in hot water? She bit her lip harshly, watching him head to the door.

John remained silent the whole way that Maldonado stalked him to her office. Once inside, before john could even open his mouth, he was ordered to sit down. "Really, Captain, what's the big deal-"

"What's the big deal? You were alone in an interrogation, holding hands with a woman who very well may be playing you." Sandra snapped, gesturing towards where they came from, "Need I remind you that Ayano hasn't been cleared of her charges. She's possibly looking for any chance she can get to get out of going to the Cubes."

"Ayano isn't like that," John stated firmly. His eyes locking with his boss's.

Her lips pressed together, "Really? How do you know? Because from the way I see it, you're already compromised."

"Look, Captain, Sandra, I'm not compromised. If I were, I wouldn't be caught in there with her, I'd be busting her out already. Her Goddaughter is missing. Sarrina is missing." John jabbed his finger at his Captain's desk while continuing to stare her down, "I'm still focused on finding and getting that girl back safely. Right now, Ayano is all we have to find her."

Sandra watched him closely, "Alright, so you're still focused on your job, but why do you believe she's not playing with you like Anna did? How do I know, once Sarrina's found, you won't try and sneak Ayano out? I'm still looking over everyone in Paul's patrol group from last night, because if Dorian believes it was a mole, it had to have been one of them. I've already pulled what strings I've got to get Ayano's equipment brought here, but I /_need_/ to know it's safe to keep you on the case, John."

"You think /I/ was the mole don't you?" John's face darkened with disbelief over what Sandra had just said. "I wouldn't do something like that to Sarrina, Paul, or /Dorian/ for that matter. Sarrina is Ayano's world. She'd never let me 'sneak' her out because that would put Sarrina at risk even when she's safe and sound here. In fact, Ayano is more than willing to go to the Cubes if it means protecting Sarrina. I don't want to see that happen, but I'm not about to break the law either. What good will that do? Be on the run for the rest of our lives? No, I will find away to keep Ayano from the Cubes the /right/ way."

"Oh don't be so narcissistic," Sandra rolled her eyes, "I don't think you, Paul, or Stahl were the moles, or Dorian or Rudy. So calm down." She shook her head, "I don't like the idea of you getting close to her when the cons outweigh the pros, but I will compromise with you. I'll have Stahl be Ayano's Guardian, while you, Dorian, and Rudy focus on the case. I want your contact with her to be minimal, but I'm not going to keep you from her for obvious reasons. I'll let you have five whole minutes of privacy with her, I'll even lock the door, but after that Ayano's moving in here with her equipment and I'm monitoring her every move. Do you understand me, Detective?"

"Loud and clear," John grunted in return, feeling like he was put into time out or something. Five minutes? Really? He needed to be timed? Sandra, though, was turning a blind eye to a lot of rule breaking. If John didn't tread carefully, they /both/ might end up on the hot plate. Shaking his head, John stood up, "You'd think you trust me or something."

"Maybe I do. In any case, make it count, John," Maldonado followed him, "Time starts when you enter that room." She took her keys in hand and they went back to the interrogation room. Opening the door, she nearly shoved him in then closed the door, locking it. Raiden, Rudy and Davon had left, and poor Dorian was at John's desk hooked up to a contraption. Rubbing her forehead, she went over to Stahl to inform her of her new role.

Grumbling a bit, John rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to the confused Ayano. "Well...good news, I'm still in the case. Ah...Detective Stahl will be over seeing you now though. Between the two of us, unfortunately, the contact is to be minimal." Damn it, Sandra. Five minutes isn't worth crap. "She, ah...gave us five minutes, starting the moment I walked in here."

Ayano's shoulders relaxed, extremely relieved. She smiled and stood up, moving it over to him and hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad. I was worried I fucked up..." Nuzzling his chest, as he had stopped wearing kevlar the moment he crawled into bed last night, she breathed in his scent, trying to savor it, memorize it, before they had to part again. So warm...and she fit so wonderfully against his frame, molding to conform to his strong planes of muscle.

"Nah, if anyone had, I did. I...have history of being...compromised. It...Let's just say that it resulted...badly." John's arms encircled her, keeping her close as he laid his head against hers. He didn't want this little time to be wasted on Anna. She...she wasn't important anymore; Ayano was. Closing his eyes he took in a breath, her scent settling over his senses. John pulled away, however, his hand finding its place by cupping her cheek to have her look at him, "Ayano...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes briefly before looking back up and locking with his, "At least I can see you, and I've gotten to kiss you. I'm alright with minimal contact...it's better than none at all." He looked frustrated, no doubt because of their time limit, but she was just happy he wasn't taken off the case, "I don't know where I'd be, what I would've done without you, John."

"I haven't done much," John sighed, "I haven't done anything at all really except catch you when you fell." Damn he sounded so corny. What happened to his tough guy persona again? Ayano just brought out something in him that he couldn't do anything to stop from coming out. That...soft inner side to him that he never showed people. As mushy as that sounded...it was the truth. "I...heh, hope I don't sound sappy when I say I want to...be around to catch you more. When we get Sarrina back...I'll make sure that you get cleared. I'll find a way, I promise."

Ayano chuckled and shook her head sadly. She wanted to believe him, but that particular promise was...a bit far fetched. So she simply leaned up and ran her hands through his hair, watching his nose flare with an inhale and his eyes widen just a fraction, "John...just kiss me already." They had maybe two minutes...

"Yes, Ma'am." he smirked cheekily as he pulled her flush against his body again, leaning down to press his lips to hers. He could feel her hands as they slid through, and gripped his hair. The hand that had been on her cheek moved down to her neck to keep her close as the kiss carried on. Somewhere along the way, their tongues found new homes in the other's mouth, indulging in the flavors discovered. John didn't want them to part. Every fiber wanted this to go on. Forget the world, forget his past pains.

But...he knew it would have to. That kid was still out there, and Ayano would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. They both had a job to do. He had to keep objective, and she had to track her Goddaughter down. There was no way around it, so John decided to be the first to end it before he heard the 'ting' of the key card unlocking the door. Five minutes... "Hold in there, alright?" he lowly requested as the door opened.

"Alright, that's enough." Maldonado stated, "John, out. Ayano, come with me. Your equipment is ready."


End file.
